


El juicio de los sentidos

by Shkebma96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shkebma96/pseuds/Shkebma96
Summary: Hay algunas cosas por las cuales vale la pena arriesgarse, y Sakura era una de ellas.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Título** : El juicio de los sentidos

**Autora:** Shekb ma Shieraki anni

**Géneros:** Drama, romance

**Advertencias:** NSFW, lenguaje explicito, OC, AU.

**Clasificación:** +18

**Resumen:** Hay algunas cosas por las cuales vale la pena arriesgarse, y Sakura era una de ellas.

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Naruto, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**El juicio de los sentidos**

**Capítulo 1**

El cristal enmarcaba a la perfección el paisaje urbano de la ciudad: enormes edificios se erguían desde lo más bajo hasta acariciar el suelo, las vallas publicitarias decoraban las calles, a la par que un tumulto de gente deambulaba de un lado a otro tratando de sobrellevar el día a día.

Los fanales de la pelirosa admiraban en silencio la magnífica vista que le ofrecía el sitio en el que se encontraba. El Hospital General de Konohagakure era uno de los mejores dentro de la ciudad. Entre sus muros se llevaba a cabo la formación de distintos profesionales de la salud, los mejores en su campo, la reputación del sanatorio estaba estrechamente ligada a la exigencia y calidad que la directora en turno y sus precedentes se esforzaban en mantener.

Aquella mañana, Haruno Sakura comenzaba el último año de neurocirugía.

Desde que tenía memoria, la joven soñaba con convertirse en una cirujana de renombre. Si bien, el increíble historial familiar la respaldaba, Sakura pretendía forjar una carrera por cuenta propia, lejos de los estigmas y la falsa adoración que su apellido pudiese suscitar.

Tsunade la había citado una hora antes de iniciar su turno. Conocía a la directora del hospital desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ella era solo una niña y la rubia una residente a punto de graduarse. Si bien, su relación distaba de catalogarse como amistad, ambas mujeres despertaban admiración una en la otra. El respeto que Sakura sentía por su mentora era profundo, inclusive inspirador, ciertamente la influencia de la dama fue de vital importancia en el momento en que la pelirosa optó por dedicar su existencia a la medicina. Aunado a esto, la chica contemplaba a la mujer de mirada ambarina como una figura materna; ella le brindaba protección y consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba.

—No será difícil para ti sobrellevar este último año. Tu desempeño ha sido maravillo — habló la directora; la voz apacible.

Sakura devolvió la mirada al lugar donde su maestra se encontraba; rodeó el escritorio, pasando la punta de los dedos por el borde de madera. Caminó, sin ganas, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, hacia el asiento vacío frente al escritorio.

Echó un vistazo a la apariencia de Tsunade; llevaba un sobrio vestido negro con rayas de gis de silueta ajustada. Su melena, tan dorada como los mismos rayos del sol, iba atada en un sencillo, pero lindo chignon de hebras blondas. Poseía una juventud antinatural que cualquier mujer de su edad envidiaría. La expresión de su rostro era mortalmente seria, adusta: tenía los labios rosados contraídos en una delgada línea recta y la mirada castaña resguardada tras un par de lentes de pasta, funcionales para la lectura.

—Hable con la junta directiva y todos se mostraron de acuerdo a ofrecerte un puesto estable en el hospital después de tu graduación— notificó, apartando la mirada del documento que sostenía con la mano derecha.

La joven médico intentó hilvanar una sonrisa, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Una noticia de tal magnitud generaba conmoción en cualquiera, no obstante, Sakura experimentaba el efecto contrario. Sabía que las comparaciones eran inevitables, y que de cierta forma, la sombra de su madre tenía mucho que ver en cuanto a oportunidades de trabajo se refería.

—Gracias— respondió, dejando caer su cuerpo en el asiento vació, boicoteando la mirada inquisitiva de Tsunade.

—No tienes que hacerlo— simplifico la blonda, disponiendo los documentos en el pupitre de caoba—, has forjado una carrera por cuenta propia, tus logros han llegado a oídos de todos en el hospital.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, incomoda. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que detrás de esas palabras existía una verdad a medias. Por supuesto que todos en el dispensario sabían de ella, mas no por sus éxitos.

—Sé que no me llamaste para hablar de mi trayectoria académica o laboral— interrumpió la ojiverde, tratando de modular su tono de voz—, estas ocultando algo, divagar no es propio de ti— concluyó.

La mujer se despojó de los lentes; presionó con fuerza el puente de la nariz y lanzó un suspiro. Por un instante, la tranquilidad de Sakura transmutó en nerviosismo; desconocía el motivo por el cual Tsunade la había citado con urgencia, pero algo en su interior le decía que cualquier cosa que tuviese que decir no era buen augurio.

—Hiruzen Sarutobi ha optado por retirarse. Dejó el cargo directivo de neurocirugía hace tres días— confesó.

Sakura la atisbó de hito en hito, taladrándole el rostro con una mirada de genuino desconcierto; un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que sus entrañas se revolvían. Tsunade debía estar bromeando, un acontecimiento tan importante no debía mantenerse en secreto, en especial cuando se trataba de un personaje de la envergadura del doctor Hiruzen.

—Es un chiste de mal gusto, ¿verdad? — ansiosa, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, colocando los antebrazos sobre el escritorio.

—El doctor Hiruzen presentó su petición hace un mes. Argumentó que necesitaba descansar, pasar tiempo con su familia y por fin disfrutar de aquella casa que poseía fuera de la ciudad.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de la pelirosa.

— ¿Quién tomara el puesto?— preguntó, reaccionando de repente. Pocos nombres aparecían en su mente, la lista de posibles candidatos para suplir a Sarutobi era limitada por no decir inexistente.

—El doctor Uchiha Itachi— dijo la mujer, reclinándose contra el respaldo de la silla giratoria.

—De verdad que has perdido la cabeza— bufó Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

Muchas cosas se decían respecto a Uchiha Itachi, la mayoría de los halagos eran hacia su intelecto y versada práctica quirúrgica, otros cuantos se enfocaban en su atractivo y la apariencia surreal que lo caracterizaba, no obstante, alrededor de su persona giraban una serie de leyendas urbanas, historias que relataban su mal genio y la forma de humillar a esos que tenían la desdicha de llamarlo mentor.

—Cuida tus palabras, Sakura, te recuerdo que aun soy tu superior— amonestó Tsunade, siguiendo su errático andar con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso has escuchado lo que dicen de él?— se detuvo, consiguiendo preguntar un susurro inestable— es un idiota engreído que disfruta el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Por supuesto que los he escuchado, no obstante, da la casualidad de que es un maldito genio y el candidato perfecto para suplir a Hiruzen e incluso superarlo— murmuró ella con frialdad.

Hace algunos segundos, Sakura se había visto tentada a guardar silencio y dejar pasar la noticia como un anuncio sinsentido. Sin embargo, cruzarse con Uchiha Itachi definitivamente cambiaba sus planes.

—Tan solo es un cretino con suerte—tranzó Sakura, tajante.

— ¿Sabes?, cuando hablas de esa manera, suenas asustada— replicó, haciéndose eco de la indignación de su estudiante.

—No estoy asustada— farfulló, al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

—Bien, entonces deja de quejarte. Desde ahora, Uchiha será tu jefe, espero que eso haya quedado claro.

—No trabajé tan duro para llegar a este punto y colocar mi carrera en las manos de un engreído— masculló, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas.

—No seas tan fatalista— pidió la rubia, presionando otra vez el punto debajo de su frente, tratando de apaciguar el incipiente dolor de cabeza—, toma esto como un reto, si logras sobrevivir y superar a Uchiha Itachi, estas preparada para afrontar cualquier situación. 

* * *

La forma en la que se desplazaba entre los pasillos del hospital solo podían desvelar el tiempo que llevaba inmersa en el lugar; conocía aquel recinto como la palma de su mano, sabía a qué área estaba asignado cada piso, hacia donde debía dirigirse para encontrar una zona de descanso o los atajos que conducían a los quirófanos.

Expulsó un suspiro de genuino alivio al subir el último peldaño de lo que parecía ser un camino de intrincadas e interminables escaleras. Tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento, era absurdo que en su primer día arribara tarde a la presentación de los casos. Estresada, comprobó en el reloj de pulsera, que decoraba su muñeca, lo tarde que era.

Sin más remedio, recorrió el último tramo del trayecto armándose de valor para enfrentar a la bestia que aguardaba por ella al otro lado de la puerta. Confiada, ingresó a la habitación, atrayéndola mirada de los ahí presentes en el proceso. Se encogió de hombros, apenada. Escaneó pieza en busca de Itachi Uchiha, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño cuerpo que yacía sobre la camilla, cubierto hasta el tronco. A lado de la niña se apreciaba a su madre, con el rostro desencajado por la preocupación y el cansancio trazado en cada rincón de su faz.

Pese a los desmedidos conocimientos de fisiología que poseía, Sakura era incapaz de precisar la reacción que sufrió su cuerpo cuando un par de penetrantes ojos color ónix la avizoraron con un profundo y esotérico interés, sus mejillas ardieron en un visible sonrojo, el corazón martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho, a la par que una extraña y cálida corriente la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No necesitaba indagar demasiado para reconocer a aquel hombre como su mentor: Itachi Uchiha.

Las historias de las enfermeras y de algunas doctoras, en definitiva no le hacían justicia. Era un joven alto, con la figura de un adonis griego, arropado por una tersa y nívea tez que hacia contraste con la melena azabache que llevaba atada en una impoluta coloca de caballo. Si bien, la pelirosa realizó un juicio con anterioridad, reconocer la belleza de su mentor era como asestar una cuchillada a su orgullo. Le parecía el hombre más guapo que había contemplado en años.

—Doctor Akamine, presente el caso— dijo el pelinegro, con sus diáfanos ojos negros clavados en el expediente que llevaba en sus manos.

El timbre de su voz era varonil, imponente, tan fuerte como el hierro, pero al mismo tiempo apacible.

El aludido asintió con un gesto adusto y dio un paso al frente.

—La paciente femenina de diez años de nombre Arima Ena, presenta un mal funcionamiento del SD con reducción parcial o completa del flujo de líquido cefalorraquídeo a través del mismo. Cursa con clínica de hipertensión intracraneal secundaria a obstrucción o desconexión en algún punto del sistema. Los síntomas que manifiesta son cefalea, náuseas y vómitos.

El azabache apartó la mirada del expediente, pasando por alto el resumen otorgado por su estudiante, habló:

—Arima ingresó a urgencias y tras la revisión se derivó a neurocirugía— su voz era fuerte y sosegada. Su mera presencia imponía respeto. No era algo sencillo convertirse en la cabeza de uno de los departamentos más importantes del hospital a tan temprana edad. —, este tipo de fallas son comunes durante la infancia debido al crecimiento.

No obstante, a pesar del conocimiento de su galante superior, Sakura no demoró en percatarse que la causa del malestar se debía a una patología y no un problema relacionado con el desarrollo. 

—Está cursando un cuadro de meningitis— habló, sin miedo a interrumpir la explicación.

De nueva cuenta, la mirada del interlocutor principal recayó sobre ella. Sakura no lo perdió de vista y volvió a ruborizarse. Ese hombre definitivamente sabia como ponerla nerviosa.

—Doctora Haruno— llamó; una mueca mortalmente seria decorándole el rostro—, de un paso al frente, por favor.

El corazón le golpeó las costillas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Realizar un diagnóstico sin pruebas suficientes para respaldarlo era una acción arriesgada. Sentía que con tal suposición le estaba otorgando demasiado poder a Itachi para arremeter contra ella.

Con la cabeza en alto, se abrió paso entre sus compañeros hasta situarse cerca de la camilla. Desde esa distancia, era posible apreciar otros detalles que a simple vista pasaban desapercibidos.

— ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión sin siquiera realizar los estudios de líquido cefalorraquídeo pertinentes para determinar una meningitis?— cuestionó casual, casi indiferente.

Los fanales esmeraldas de la pelirosa viajaron del rostro de su mentor hacia la confundida madre de la paciente, quien parecía no comprender ni un ápice de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, el aire se respiraba frio y la afonía insoportable.

— ¿Me permite?— preguntó Sakura, solicitando el permiso para revisar a la pequeña. La madre asintió efusivamente.

—Es cierto que los signos de meningitis son imperceptibles, sin embargo, dudo que la falla de la válvula se deba a una disfunción ventricular. Me atrevo a decir que es una disfunción distal por infección y no a causa del crecimiento— determinó— un médico tan versado como usted debió darse cuenta de esto desde el inicio— le contestó su lengua de manera autónoma.

— ¿Tratamiento? — indagó, mostrando de nueva cuenta el mismo interés apreciado en el preciso momento que ingresó en la habitación. Había algo en él que la hacía crisparse de pies a cabeza.

—Para evitar recurrencias, sugeriría antibióticos intravenosos más la retirada de todo el shunt y sustituirlo por uno nuevo, colocar un drenaje ventricular externo, así como incluir antimicrobianos o catéteres impregnados con antibióticos.

La pelirosa no supo precisar si la sonrisa atisbada era real o una simple creación de su imaginación. No obstante, los minutos de silencio transcurrido se sentían como una tortura.

—Ha sido la primera en diagnosticar el caso en menos de quince minutos— repuso Itachi en tono seco— ingresaremos a la paciente a cirugía para remover y cambiar el shunt.

Sakura se permitió respirar hondo después de su acertada intervención. Agradeció a la madre y a la niña, y abandonó el cuarto detrás de sus compañeros, quienes creían que su participación era nada más suerte de principiante.

* * *

Las luces de la sala de juntas se encendieron de forma abrupta, suscitando murmullos entre los residentes ahí presentes. Tras pasar algunas horas analizando los casos presentados esa mañana, el nuevo jefe de neurocirugía abandonó su asiento cerca de la primera fila y encaminó su elegante andar al pódium.

Desde su asiento, Sakura siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada; comprendía el furor que generaba entre el personal, sobre todo en el estrato femenino. Itachi lucia más como un modelo de alta costura que como un neurocirujano de renombre. Sin embargo, también se había visto sorprendida al momento de presentar los expedientes de sus pacientes y ahondar en un terreno donde se le veía completamente seguro, comenzaba a comprender por qué Tsunade apostó por él en primer lugar y no por alguien de mayor edad.

Con perfecta caligrafía, el pelinegro trazó su nombre en la pizarra, aunque no era necesario, todos en el hospital lo conocían, y si no, al menos estaban conscientes de su existencia. Viró sobre sus tobillos y resguardó las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, con una sencilla mirada, los sentencio a todos a guardar silencio.

—Soy el Doctor Uchiha, jefe del Departamento de Neurocirugía de este hospital. Hace algunos años que finalice la residencia y ahora seré el médico a cargo de su formación final.

Cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de tener esa oportunidad, no todos los días se aprendía de un hombre con la inteligencia y capacidad de Itachi. No obstante, Sakura detestaba el aire egocentrista que desprendía, en definitiva, el último año como residente sería interesante.

—Si alguien cree que no tiene la capacidad para continuar con el programa, por favor, retírese— continuó. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse por tercera ocasión en ese día. La pelirosa no comprendía si el mensaje iba dirigido a ella o al grupo en general, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que aquella indirecta se sentía personal.

El mutismo inundó la sala. Todos debían ser muy valientes, soberbios o muy tontos para continuar. Cada uno de ellos había trabajado duro para llegar hasta ese lugar.

—Bien—prosigue—, encontraran la programación de sus guardias en el tablero de la entrada. Espero que para este punto sus habilidades clínicas incluyan diagnósticos precisos y concisos, técnicas quirúrgicas competentes y madurez personal. De no ser así, cualquier error que cometan lo pagarán muy caro.

Sakura tragó saliva. Durante su formación había conocido a profesores estrictos, pero ninguno se asemejaba a Itachi. Debía ser cuidadosa y no permitir que la presión ejercida la llevara a cometer un error irreparable.

Con un gesto adusto, el pelinegro dio por finalizada la reunión; poco a poco, todos fueron poniéndose de pe y dirigiendo su andar hacia la salida. La pelirosa emuló la acción, estaba dispuesta a continuar con sus labores cuando él la llamó:

—Doctora Haruno, ¿tiene un minuto?— preguntó, contemplándola directamente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. La atmosfera se tornó incomoda. Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en toda su existencia, ni siquiera cuando le propusieron matrimonio. Ciertamente, aquel hombre lograba atemorizarla y encantarla al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto— accedió, no por gusto, sino porque no tenía más remedio.

Portaba una máscara de inexpresivo profesionalismo; apretó un poco los labios y posó la mirada opaca en ella.

—Debo reconocer que hizo un buen trabajo en la consulta, fue bastante acertada.

La intranquilidad comenzaba a diluirse en un sentimiento de incertidumbre. El cumplido la había tomado por sorpresa e Itachi se había percatado de eso.

—Gracias— masculló, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Sin embargó— agregó, sin apartar sus ojos de ella—, también fue demasiado osado responderme de esa forma, es uno de mis deberes recordarle su lugar, yo soy su jefe y usted mi subordinada— paladeó con lo que parecía ser un atisbo de desprecio— si vuelve hablarme de esa manera, me asegurare de vetarla del quirófano durante un mes.

Un silencio premonitorio secundo el ultimátum de Itachi. Si Sakura no lo detestaba del todo, esa amenaza había conseguido que ahora lo hiciera.

Pensó en rebatir, pero detuvo su lengua. Itachi no estaba molesto por su intervención, sino por la forma en la que se refirió a él luego de emitir el diagnostico, poniendo en duda no solo sus habilidades, sino también su autoridad. No serviría de nada discutir. Ya estaba arruinado.

— ¿Va a comenzar con su trabajo o piensa quedarse ahí de pie todo el día?— indagó, deteniéndose bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Ella se giró con un semblante implacable. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no decir algo imprudente. Soltó un ligero suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa fingida. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida; él se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso.

—Maldito cretino— espetó en un susurro. El pelinegro esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Definitivamente había escuchado sus palabras.

**Continuara**


	2. Capítulo 2

**El juicio de los sentidos**

**Capítulo 2**

Se sentía extraño. Las salas de espera nunca fueron de su agrado en particular, mucho menos las del hospital, suponía que la aversión se debía a la bruma de agonía e incertidumbre que poseían tales habitaciones, puesto que dentro de ellas el tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento, en un ritmo tortuoso.

Para su desgracia, el vestíbulo del bufete de abogados no era distinto al de los sanatorios, salvo por las atenciones provistas y la exquisita decoración.

Se removió en su asiento, incomodo, estaba fuera de lugar. No era un sentimiento reciente, desde hacía años, Itachi tenía la impresión de que no pertenecía ni a su misma familia. Ciertas decisiones en su vida lo llevaron a enajenarse con los integrantes de su estirpe. El vínculo de sangre perduraría, más la relación con sus padres y hermano era más complicada de lo que podía describir con palabras.

Contempló, estoico, el flujo de personas que deambulaba por la oficina. Todos los ahí presentes parecían absortos en sus propios asuntos, demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención a un tipo como él. Lo cierto era que ser ignorado lo tranquilizaba. Lo opuesto acontecía en el Hospital Regional de Konohagakure, donde la constante deferencia lo abrumaba. No estaba habituado a recibir ese tipo de miramientos. Sin embargo, comprendía que su nueva posición atraía temor y respeto. No todos los días un hombre tan joven y talentoso escalara los peldaños de la preponderancia con rapidez.

— ¿Uchiha-sama?— emplazó la linda joven con voz dulce—, puede ingresar a la oficina, su hermano se encuentra en una junta, pero pronto lo acompañara— informó, hilvanando una sonrisa perfectamente ensayada.

—Gracias, Tsukiko-san— recitó, poniéndose de pie.

En silencio, siguió de cerca a la chica. Atravesaron el lobby en cuestión de segundos. Sus pasos resonaban como un eco sonoro entre el rio de voces. Sabía al dedillo el camino para arribar a la oficina de su hermano, mas no deseaba interferir con el trabajo de la afable asistente ni parecer grosero.

Al llegar, la joven mantuvo la puerta abierta para permitirle el ingreso. El azabache agradeció, con un etéreo mohín, las ternezas de la actuaria. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Itachi se permitió soltar el aire contenido en un suspiro.

La oficina le pareció aparta, tal vez por las modificaciones. Sasuke se había encargado de sustituir los muebles viejos por unos acordes a la época: sutiles y minimalistas. Aquel estudio alguna vez perteneció a su padre, pero ahora era posesión de su hermano menor, así como gran parte del legado del legado Uchiha.

Encima del escritorio de abeto se apreciaba una placa de metal con el nombre de Sasuke grabado, resaltando su posición dentro de la empresa. Su padre lo designó como el nuevo CEO luego de su retiro, concediéndole el control absoluto de la firma. Habría sido de él, de no haberse encantado por la medicina.

Observó los libreros repletos de gruesos tomos de leyes, estantes atestados de fuentes de conocimiento puro e innegable. Quizás era parte de la decoración, por lo que rememoraba, Fugaku rara vez precisaba realizar consultas de un libro, sostenía la teoría que al igual que otros profesionistas, los vademécums no eran más que un arma para impresionar, una pieza de decoración extra.

Animoso, prosiguió con el escrutinio. Sus fanales ónix se detuvieron en el escritorio: los papeles yacían meticulosamente ordenados en pequeñas montañas, la mayor parte del espacio estaba despejada, dejando lugar para los portarretratos que protegían las pintorescas efigies, la mayoría recuerdos importantes para el pelinegro menor.

A pesar de que no su impaciencia incrementaba y lo último que deseaba era pasar otro minuto recluido, su atención fue a parar a una fotografía en particular: Sasuke, de esmoquin, con una mueca de absorbente serenidad, un brazo curvado formalmente alrededor de la cintura de una chica, a la cual, era incapaz de mirar el resto de su rostro; sin embargo, la sonrisa capturada en el momento perfecto era encantadora, de genuina algarabía. Se atrevía a decir que era la expresión más bonita que había contemplado jamás. La mujer llevaba en el dedo anular izquierdo un característico anillo de compromiso: un aura centellante de diamantes brillantes y una piedra central llamativa en corte esmeralda con hileras concéntricas de facetas paralelas.

Un sentimiento de culpa recayó sobre sus hombros al no recordar nada sobre el compromiso de Sasuke. Fue en ese instante que el reconocimiento de la lejanía, lo hizo percatarse de lo poco que estaba involucrado en la vida de su hermano. No tenía presente alguna novia, mucho menos una prometida. Los caminos de ambos se apartaron a muy corta edad. El resentimiento, avivado por el desapego y el pasar de los años los convirtió en dos completos desconocidos.

Presa de la intriga, tomó el portarretrato. Tal fue su sorpresa, que por poco el objeto resbala de sus manos y termina en el suelo. Reconoció a la chica de inmediato, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Haruno Sakura, la impertinente residente que lo había enfrentado el día anterior sin temor alguno.

El estupor fue depuesto por una serie de preguntas sin respuesta. Evidentemente, Sakura era allegada a su familia, sobre todo a Sasuke. Su madre mencionó en alguna de sus conversaciones a una chica, _“hermosa y de buena familia”,_ describió. No le tomo demasiada importancia, puesto que siempre tuvo la impresión de que su hermano no estaba interesado en casarse, detestaba a la gente, y dudaba que alguien estuviese dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Sin duda alguna, la doctora Haruno era hermosa; osadamente linda, rompía con los cánones habituales de belleza: ojos almendrados y grandes, de hipnótico color esmeralda, una nariz pequeña, recta y la punta respingada, piel moteada por diminutas pecas, cabellera corta y lacia del color de las flores de cerezo. Deducía que Sakura era la primera chica guapa con la que Sasuke salía, con la que salía en serio. Más allá de la sublime apostura, lo que mantenía a Itachi embelesado era su intelecto, la inteligencia y conocimiento dentro de su sistema límbico.

La bruma de pensamientos desapareció al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Sin más preámbulos, situó la fotografía enmarcada en su lugar, intentó disipar la telaraña de preguntas entretejida en su cabeza, y viró sobre sus tobillos, encarando a Sasuke.

No encontró sorpresa en la mueca de inflexión de su hermano. Se presentó ante el con un sobrio traje sastre, confeccionado a la medida: un conjunto de saco índigo y pantalones a juego. La expresión de su rostro era cabalmente austera. Los tintes infantiles habían desaparecido de sus facciones, abriendo paso a los rasgos de la madurez, propia de su edad.

Lejos de tomarse el tiempo para saludar a Itachi fraternalmente, Sasuke pasó de largo a su lado, dirigiéndose al minibar dispuesto en una esquina de la oficina. Encima de la pequeña mesa de madera, yacían contenedores de cristal con distintos licores, todos de la más alta calidad.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?— le preguntó, sosteniendo un pequeño vaso con hielos.

—Whisky— respondió.

Durante un segundo o más, imperó un trágico mutismo. Sasuke retornó, hizo entrega del pedido de Itachi y tomó asiento en la silla giratoria dispuesta tras el escritorio. El azabache emuló la acción, a la par que otorgaba un pequeño sorbo, sintiendo como el licor pasaba por su garganta, dejando un pequeño rastro de escozor.

—Iré al grano— advirtió el menor, tamborileando los dedos contra el contenedor de cristal—, el proceso de divorcio va a prolongarse más tiempo del que teníamos previsto— agregó, tratando de sonar lo más profesional que podía.

Itachi se sintió ligeramente ofendido por el tono impersonal con el que Sasuke se dirigía a él. Habían crecido juntos, compartían un lazo sanguíneo. No entendía en que momento la relación se dañó. No obstante, pese a la molestia que lo invadía, opto por dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?— cuestionó, sin rastros de cortesía en su voquible.

—Alrededor de tres meses— espetó—, fue lo impuesto por el abogado de tu esposa y también por el juez. Es normal que durante este lapso las parejas cambien de opinión— explicó.

El medico hizo un ruido sordo con la nariz, parecido a un bufido sarcástico. Dubitativo, llevó el vaso de Whisky hasta sus labios y bebió el contenido de golpe, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Sasuke.

—Debemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre los bienes, por el momento, sugiero que consigas un apartamento, algo discreto. Izumi pretende quedarse con la casa que ambos adquirieron, podríamos pelear la mitad.

—No— negó el mayor de los Uchiha, con la mirada fija en el suelo—, es lo justo.

—Puesto que no hay hijos dentro del matrimonio, el proceso debería ser más sencillo— continuó.

Ahí está una de las tantas razones de su divorcio: la ausencia de un hijo. Cuando se casó con Izumi, la idea de formar una familia a lado de la mujer que amaba le pareció encantadora; esperaba tener hijos, quizás dos o tres, pasar los fines de semana a su lado, ir de paseo o algo por el estilo, en definitiva un rudimento utópico. No obstante, el transcurrir de los años lo haría contemplar que las cosas no resultaban como uno imaginaba. Tras dos años de intentos, el ginecólogo de su esposa les comunicó la noticia una soleada tarde de verano; Izumi pasó la noche llorando, culpándose a sí misma, él, por supuesto, la consoló e hizo las paces con la idea de que nunca se convertiría en padre. Aun así, realizaron todo lo humanamente posible para remediarlo, pero conforme las semanas se convertían en meses, y los meses en años, la pareja se desgastaba.

—Supongo que es algo bueno, ¿no?— bebió de un golpe el trago, esperando que el escozor disipará la incomodidad.

—En este caso, lo es— asintió Sasuke—, la mayoría de los divorcios se tornan desagradables cuando hay menores de edad implicados.

Nuevamente, los ojos ónix de Itachi fueron a parar en la efigie de Sakura. La intriga merodeaba en su interior, como un león asechando a su presa. Necesitaba saber cuál era la historia entre su hermano y la pelirosa; ya tenía la primera pista, ambos estaban comprometidos, el paso siguiente era indagar ¿Cómo? Y ¿Cuándo?, no iba a ser sencillo. Si cuestionaba directamente, Sasuke cerraría banda y no le contaría nada al respecto, así que optó por la sutileza.

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó, procurando sonar tan casual como sus ansias se lo permitían.

—No— dijo el menor, tajante—, no actúes como si realmente te importara— solicitó, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Realmente me importa, Sasuke.

—Eso es mentira— interrumpió el aludido, desviando la mirada hacia otro punto en la oficina, lejos de la faz de su hermano.

Itachi lanzó un largó suspiro al mismo tiempo que presionaba el puente de la nariz. Las relaciones familiares le parecían complicadas, o tal vez, los lazos que él compartía con la suya eran un verdadero tormento.

—Lamento ser tan egoísta, claramente no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos y lo que éstas te traerían a ti. — Evidentemente, la disculpa llegaba muchos años tarde. Los resentimientos del pasado eran las problemáticas del presente. Sasuke estaba molesto con él y no iba a culparlo, en realidad nunca lo hizo.

—Eso ha quedado atrás— masculló displicente, bebiendo de golpe el contenido de su vaso.

Aquella era una clara señal de que debía marcharse en cuanto antes, pero no lo haría hasta responder todas y cada una de sus dudas surgidas luego de haber contemplado aquella foto.

—Solo ahora me doy cuenta de el tiempo que pase alejado de ustedes— admitió con un atisbo de arrepentimiento—, han pasado tantos años, ni siquiera sabía que estabas comprometido.

Desde su asiento, Itachi se percató de la forma en que los músculos de su hermano se tensaron al mencionar la futura unión entre él y su novia. Su faz proyectó inseguridad tras un segundo un menos, para luego transmutar en una mueca relajada, casi indiferente. Sin decir palabra, colocó el vaso vacío sobre su escritorio, se puso de pie y abotonó el saco de su ostentoso traje.

—Me temo que nuestra reunión debe llegar a su fin, hermano— confundido, Itachi depositó su vaso frente a él, se puso de pie y dirigió el andar hacia la puerta—, debo encontrarme con un cliente dentro de poco— aseguró, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

—Fue agradable verte de nuevo— susurró Itachi, palmeándole el hombro.

—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo— respondió Sasuke, tan tajante la hoja de un cuchillo.

* * *

Existía una buena razón por la cual nunca tomaba un día libre, prefería el ambiente del hospital a verse inmerso en el dramatismo de su vida personal.

Había aplazado los asuntos familiares al punto que estos comenzaron a infiltrarse como la humedad en las gritas de su alter ego laboral. No podía ignorarlas más ni evitar lo inevitable. Sabía que aquel día llegaría, solamente no estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

Venia de una familia complicada, demasiado escabrosa para su gusto; acarreaba traumas de la infancia, y frustraciones por no cumplir con las expectativas de la estirpe.

«Los hijos son como copias de carbón a quienes podemos moldear.» Le dijo su padre en cierta ocasión, remarcando la idea de que muy en el fondo, Fugaku nunca lo perdonaría por elegir algo distintito a lo que él deseaba.

Aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento del establecimiento. Aguardó a que el motor se apagara por completo y después salió del auto. Admiró el entorno, sintiéndose, por segunda ocasión en ese día, fuera de lugar.

Mientras se encaminaba al restaurant, pensaba en lo acertado que había sido esa mañana al elegir el atuendo que portaba. Ciertamente, la llamada de su madre lo tomó por sorpresa, no pensaba que deseara reunirse con él, aunque resguardaba una pequeña sospecha e intuía alguno de los motivos por los que lo invitó a almorzar.

Saludó con una sonrisa educada a los hostess. El chico preguntó si tenía reservación, pero Itachi se apresuró a responder que alguien aguardaba por él. Tan rápido como mencionó el nombre de su madre, el joven lo dirigió a la zona recluida, el ala de los lujos, reservada para aquellos que eran capaces de costearse un almuerzo con un coste similar a un mes de alquiler. Agradeció las atenciones y tomó asiento. Mikoto aún no arribaba, y muy dentro, deseaba que no lo hiciera.

Respiró hondo, inhalando el aroma a especias y licor. Tras unos minutos de espera, la pelinegra apareció; llevaba un hermoso traje a juego de color gris. Bajo la chaquetilla, una blusa oscura y un hermoso collar de oro. La melena azabache desembocaba sobre su espalda en una cascada ligeramente ondulada. Poseía rasgos garbosos y una juventud antinatural para su edad. Al arribar a la mesa, se dispuso a tomar asiento, pasando de largo por las formalidades del saludo y otros gestos que consideraba meras banalidades.

Mikoto nunca se caracterizó por ser una madre cariñosa. Era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, pero la calidez distaba de conformar uno de los tantos adjetivos para describirla. Como figura materna era gélida, apartada. Muchos se atreverían a decir que no amaba a sus hijos, pero estaban equivocados; los quería a su manera.

Itachi necesitó inflarse de valor para conducir hasta ahí, bajar del auto, e ingresar al edificio. Nada se le antojaba menos que escuchar un sermón sobre la decadencia de su vida y los aspectos que debía cambiar para mejorarla.

—Por fin apareces— murmuró— ¿Dónde te habías metido?, hace siglos que no sé nada de ti.

Durante un minuto, o quizás dos, imperó un trágico, mas no incomodo silencio. La charla se vio interrumpida por el arribo de la afable mesera, la cual, solo tomó las órdenes de sus bebidas y se retiró. Fue entonces que la mujer reparó en el aspecto exánime de Itachi. La pelinegra achicó los ojos con amonestación; sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

—He pasado el último mes inmerso en el trabajo— respondió, mostrando poco interés de convertir tal excusa en el tema principal de la plática. Examinó el menú, la mezcla de ingredientes y el nombre de los platillos solo consiguieron extinguir su apetito.

—Sé que por fin te dignaste a acudir con tu hermano— dijo Mikoto, arqueando una ceja, sin apartar los ojos color ónix del menú.

Itachi contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos. Tenía la impresión de que su madre poseía una forma de saber las cosas.

—Fue una mera formalidad— respondió, apartando la carta lejos de su vista—,escuche que es uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, aun cuando los divorcios no son su especialidad— bromeó, sabiendo de buena tinta que el comentario generaría más molestia que algarabía en su madre.

Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró. Colocó la cartilla a un costado de la copa de agua y lo miró, realizando un pequeño escrutinio.

— ¿De verdad no has cambiado de opinión?— indagó mortificada.

—No— replicó, recargando la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla—. Intente retomarlo, pero me percaté de que solo sigo decepcionado a Izumi, así que es mejor sepáranos.

—Itachi, hay una edad en la que un hombre solo, sin familia comienza a levantar sospechas.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, incomodo. Evidentemente, a su madre le importaban las apariencias, y mucho. Un divorciado en la familia no aportaba puntos a la imagen del clan, solo remarcaba los errores y las fallas del primogénito Uchiha. 

—Por favor, mamá, no ejerzas presión sobre mi—dijo, sin rastros de cortesía en su voz. Necesitaba sentarse y beber una cerveza o tal vez tres. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel desde la maña.

—Solo espero que recuperes el juicio—espetó mortificada.

Izumi era del agrado de su madre o de cualquier integrante del clan Uchiha.

La garganta del azabache emitió un sonido ahogado; entre un gruñido tenue y un carraspeo.

—Espero que no hayas llamado solo para sermonearme.

—Por supuesto que no— negó. Del costoso bolso extrajo una sofisticada invitación—. Pronto será el nombramiento oficial de Sasuke como CEO de la firma— dijo, extendiendo el elegante sobre.

— ¿Estas segura de que Sasuke quiere verme ahí?— cuestionó, echando un vistazo al timbre de la compañía y después a la pelinegra.

—Eres parte de la familia, hijo de tu padre y mío. Espero que tu apretada agenda te permita acudir.

—Hare lo posible.

Sin nada más que añadir, la mujer se puso de pie. Estaba claro que las reuniones familiares no se prolongaban más de cuarenta minutos.

—Ahora que estas en la ciudad, espero verte con mayor frecuencia— expresó, esbozando una sonrisa rígida, casi fingida—. Le diré a tu padre que envías saludos.

Itachi asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Solo hasta ese instante, se permitió soltar un suspiro de genuino alivio. Ya era hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

Las cajas de la mudanza continuaban apiladas en los rincones del apartamento, así como los relucientes muebles y demás objetos, que tanto su hermano y el abogado de Izumi consideraban de su propiedad.

Gracias a los contactos de Shisui, consiguió un pequeño, mas no austero piso en uno de los mejores edificios de Konohagakure. Se ubicaba en el centro, cerca del barullo de la ciudad.

El tiempo que pasaría en ese lugar iba a ser limitado. Gran parte de su día a día transcurría dentro del hospital. El trabajo demandaba su presencia, hecho que lejos de agobiarlo, parecía sosegarlo.

El sonido hueco de la caja al caer sobre la mesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Era la última caja en el camión— informó Shisui, pasando el dorso de la mano por la frente empapada de sudor.

Itachi echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Los próximos días de descanso los pasaría imponiendo orden, tan solo si poseía la energía debida para llevar a cabo la encomienda.

Shisui dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá, exhaló con fuerza y dijo:

—Puedo ayudarte a limpiar este sitio.

El azabache lo miró de soslayo con un ápice de curiosidad. Lo último que pretendía era molestarlo, ya había hecho bastante con auxiliarlo a conseguir el departamento y mover sus cosas.

—No será necesario— espetó, revisando el contenido de una de las cajas—, pasaré más tiempo en el hospital.

— ¿Es una especie de auto sabotaje?— preguntó.

—Con el retiro de Sarutobi la carga de trabajo aumento— explicó sin mayor detalle.

—Vaya—dijo el hombre, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Alcanzó un cigarrillo de la bolsa de la camisa y lo llevó hasta sus labios—, aun no te han presentado oficialmente y ya tienes mal aspecto.

Itachi sonrió. Conocía a Shisui desde que eran niños. Para su fortuna, sus padres eran primos y socios. El padre de Shisui acudía constantemente a las reuniones celebradas en su casa o viceversa. Él lo veía como un hermano mayor, admiraba el trabajo que realizaba, incluso lo consideraba una especie de inspiración, no lo decía a menudo para no subirle los humos a la cabeza, pero era parte importante de su vida.

—Un mal día— replicó, optando por dejar la tarea del orden por la paz y tomando asiento a lado de Shisui,

—Pues no dejes que eso te amargue— dijo él, encendiendo el cigarrillo.

—Es solo un puesto temporal— espetó, tratando de convencerse a si mismo—. Tsunade continúa buscando al neurocirujano apropiado para suplir al doctor Hiruzen.

—Quizás ha dado en el clavo— respondió, lanzando una bocanada de humo—, no me sorprendería que dentro de poco tiempo te convirtieras en el hombre más joven en obtener el puesto. Tsunade sabe que es lo mejor para el hospital. Deja de ser tan modesto y acepta de una buena vez que te ganaste ese puesto.

Itachi intentó sonreír, pero fue patético. Se sentía perdido. Había perdido el rumbo desde que Izumi presentó los papeles de divorcio. Aquellos cambios lo tenían abrumado.

En definitiva, sería un año interesante.

**Continuara**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Un capítulo más a la cuenta. No pensaba que la actualización llegaría tan rápido, sin embargo, el tiempo y la inspiración han estado de mi lado los últimos días. 
> 
> Creo que la temática de la narración va tomando forma. Mi intención es plasmar las vidas de los protagonistas desde sus perspectivas. Por el momento, la introducción de Sasuke puede parecer sin sentido y carente de fundamentos, pero eventualmente iré desvelando cuál es su historia con Sakura y el motivo por el cual Itachi la desconoce.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer, en serio, gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo para seguir esta historia. 
> 
> Sin nada más que añadir, espero que pasen unas felices fiestas a lado de sus seres queridos. Les mando un fuerte abrazo donde quiera que se encuentren. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! 
> 
> Shekb ma Shieraki anni


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella; colocó la chaqueta deportiva sobre el perchero y dejo caer la bolsa al suelo.

Lanzó las llaves lejos de su vista y dirigió su andar en dirección a la cocina. Respiró hondo por primera vez en todo el transcurso de la mañana, inhalando el aroma del café; se aseguró de preparar cuatro tazas, una extra por si la primera dosis de cafeína no era suficiente.

Se sentía exhausta, con el cuerpo magullado y las extremidades molidas. Había realizado una guardia de 72 horas, recluida en la intimidad del quirófano, realizando lo que más le apasionaba. No obstante, cualquiera perdería la cabeza tras la privación del sueño y las demandas del trabajo, pero ese no era su caso.

Alcanzó el paquete de pan tostado de la alacena y un aguacate fresco del refrigerador. Amaba su trabajo, en verdad lo hacía, disfrutaba la satisfacción que venía después de ayudar a una persona, o eventualmente de una cirugía. Precisamente, la noche anterior fue capaz de llevar a cabo un procedimiento complicado, el cual, a pesar del mal pronóstico resulto exitoso. Sin embargo, existía algo que ofuscaba la algarabía y el regocijo que resguardaba en su interior, o mejor dicho, alguien; Itachi era como una sombra que la hacía sentir incomoda, tensa, incluso intimidada. Ejercía presión sobre ella sin siquiera pensarlo o esforzarse en hacerlo.

Tener aquella mirada oscura sobre ella la mayor parte del tiempo resultaba agotador mentalmente. Temía arruinarlo todo frente a él, no porque deseara impresionarlo, sino por la rivalidad y el odio que se atribuyó el primer día. Sin duda alguna, desafiarlo había sido una de sus acciones más estúpidas. Ahora mismo se encontraba atrapada en una situación enredosa, de la cual difícilmente podría escapar.

Después de todo, Itachi se empeñaba en llevarla a todas las cirugías, pero aun así, mantenía su palabra y consideraba que era un cretino, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al tener atisbo de Tenten cerca de la puerta, acompañada de un apuesto joven. Lo recordaba a la perfecciónalo había visto antes en el apartamento, acompañaba a la castaña a casa cada vez que su trabajo se lo permitía, suponía que debía tratarse de alguna relación fugaz de su amiga. Desde la cocina, sometió al apuesto muchacho a un escrutinio extenso; era alto y gallardo, poseía la complexión de un guerrero griego, arropado por una pálida y tersa tez que contrastaba con su larga guedeja castaña y una hipnótica mirada argéntea. Se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que era una falta de respeto observar a las personas, pero no deseaba interrumpirlos, al menos alguien disfrutaba de su soltería, tal vez ella debería hacerlo.

Hacía tiempo que no llevaba a un hombre a su apartamento, tal vez un año o dos. Tanto Ino como Tenten coincidían sobre el origen de su mal humor, y se empeñaban en auxiliarla a conseguir un polvo de una noche, una relación sin compromisos, un verdadero dios del sexo que la arrancara de la monotonía y la sometiera a los deseos carnales.

Dio un respingo asustado al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

— ¿Preparaste café extra?— dijo Tenten a modo de saludo, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Por supuesto.

—Eres un encanto— espetó, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla.

Inmediatamente se tornó para encararla.

—Si mal no recuerdo, mencionaste que nunca tendrías una relación con Hyūga Neji — dijo Sakura, arqueando una ceja en dirección a la castaña.

Sin preguntar, Tenten le sirvió café en su taza preferida. Con un gesto adusto, agradeció la obra caritativa del día, otorgándole el tiempo suficiente para responder.

—Todos pueden cambiar de opinión, sobre todo si se trata de alguien tan bueno en la cama como él— respondió, con una sonrisa pletórica decorando su linda faz.

Ambas se echaron a reír. Eran esos momentos los que la hacían olvidar sus penas.

— ¿De qué están hablando?— cuestionó Ino, ingresando al recinto. Acababa de despertar, era posible atisbar en su rostro que aún no estaba del todo presente.

—Neji pasó la noche aquí— dijo la pelirosa, extendiéndole la taza.

Aquellas palabras parecieron surtir efecto a la hora de disipar el sueño de la recién llegada. Tan rápido como Sakura mencionó el nombre del hombre en cuestión, los ojos de Ino se iluminaron.

— ¿Cuántas noches seguidas llevas haciendo esto?— preguntó en tono estridente, casi un alarido.

La castaña lanzó un suspiró, elevando las manos en un gesto de rendición. Sabía que no iba a escapar indemne del interrogatorio y lo mejor era hablar con la verdad.

—Llevamos un mes saliendo— confesó entre dientes, como si de un crimen se tratara.

— ¿Es oficial?— indagó la rubia, tratando de ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz.

—Creo que este es el indicado, chicas— dijo Tenten, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. Nada le agradaba más que ver a sus amigas triunfar. El hecho de que Tenten hubiese encontrado al hombre apropiado la llenaba de algarabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, aunque sabía que a lado de Neji estaría bien.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la guardia?— preguntó Ino, clavando la mirada inquisitiva sobre ella. —, pareces inquieta.

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros afirmativamente; Ino le estudió el rostro.

—Insufrible— catalogó, llevando la taza a la altura de sus labios.

Aun cuando trataba de desbancar a Uchiha Itachi de sus pensamientos, de una u otra forma terminaba apareciendo en algún momento del día. Juraría encontrarse al borde de la paranoia. Se había convertido en una adolescente al pensar en sin descanso.

— ¿Tu jefe?— preguntó.

Era un cuestionamiento sencillo. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, esta vez con una resignación implícita.

—¿Qué pasa con él?— cuestionó Tenten, apoyando un codo sobre la barra y una mano bajo la barbilla, inclinándose para llevar a cabo una disección sobre el antes mencionado—, no entiendo cómo puede molestarte estar cerca de un hombre tan apuesto.

Sakura rodó los ojos. No iba a negar que Itachi era bien parecido. Para ser honesta, pensaba que no existían palabras que se ajustaran a la magnificencia física del pelinegro. Comprendía porque las enfermeras pasaban el día suspirando por él, tratando de llamar su atención, al igual que otros médicos. No obstante, lo que ofuscaba a la pelirosa era su comportamiento, aquella forma de actuar tan aberrante.

—Ni siquiera su atractivo físico sería suficiente para sucumbir a él— dijo, arrugando la nariz. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ambos eran totalmente incompatibles, nunca iban a ser amigos. Los dos eran demasiado territoriales—.Es su actitud y altanería lo que detesto.

—Tal vez lo que te molesta no es su actitud, sino el hecho de que te recuerda a Sasuke— dijo. En definitiva, Ino era un prodigio al estudiar la conducta humana.

—Me siento exhausta, ¿podemos continuar con esta charla después?— cuestionó sin aguardar por una respuesta.

Ino y Tenten intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

— ¿Iras al karaoke con nosotras esta noche?— preguntó la castaña, obligando a la pelirosa a frenar el paso a escasos centímetros de su alcoba.

—Lo siento— respondió apenada—, debo acudir a un compromiso en la noche.

* * *

Analizó cuidadosamente el estante atiborrado de libros en busca del tomo deseado. Su madre poseía una amplia y selectiva biblioteca privada de bibliografía médica. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña, acudía a ese recinto privado para tener atisbo del cuerpo humano, le gustaba leer con detenimiento las páginas plagadas de oraciones y palabras que iban lejos de su entendimiento.

Pasó el dedo índice por unos cuantos tomos, arrastrando algo de polvo en el proceso.

—Ya no te veo nunca— dijo Mebuki desde el sillón. Bebió un sorbo del Martini seco que había preparado en el momento de su arribo. Eran exactamente las 12.00 del mediodía y Sakura se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba bebiendo.

Su madre tenía una vida complicada. Abandonó su hogar para mudarse a Konohagakure e ingresar a la universidad. Tan pronto puso un pie dentro de la facultad de medicina adquirió fama, era una prodigio, poseedora de una mente brillante. Escaló cada peldaño sin problema. A los treinta y cinco años era una de las cirujanas de renombre más solicitadas y reconocidas mundialmente. Sin embargo, Mebuki se caracterizaba por su profunda indecisión e impasividad. Decidida a conseguir un motivo al cual dedicar su vida entera se convirtió en madre a los treinta y siete años, era un riesgo, sin embargo, también era una bebé deseada. De su padre sabía muy poco, pero ella siempre decía que era un buen hombre, no estaba preparado para la paternidad, y nunca pretendió eso de él. Solo hizo su trabajo y se esfumo.

—No puedes culparme a mí— espetó Sakura sin mirarla—. Tu eres la que pasa todo el tiempo viajando.

—Es importante.

Mebuki era una mujer dura, estricta. De joven, había sido ardiente y bonita, una verdadera diosa. Le parecía una mujer fuerte y valiente. Sin embargo, Sakura detestaba escuchar las críticas constantes respecto al rumbo que adquirió en su vida, se excusaba diciendo que tenía el derecho de ser anticuada, pero solo espetaba ese tipo de cosas después del tercer trago.

Victoriosa, esbozó una ligera sonrisa al encontrar el objeto de su búsqueda. Sin más preámbulos, extrajo el libro, dejando un espacio vacío.

—Lo sé— replicó, descendiendo por la pequeña escalinata.

Acudía a visitarla muy pocas veces, sus horarios nunca coincidían, ambas pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando. Luego de verse obligada a retirarse como cirujana, Mebuki optó por dedicarse a la investigación, iba de un lado a otro siguiendo el rastro de los casos, dando conferencias en convenciones médicas y entrevistas en programas de renombre.

Un largo silencio se instaló entre las dos.

Sakura acortó la distancia que las separaba, dispuso el pesado tomo sobre la mesa de cristal y tomó asiento en el taburete frente al sillón aterciopelado donde reposaba su madre. La observo con detenimiento, sin decir una palabra. Sabía que estaba a punto de expresar algo que terminaría hiriéndola, pero estaba adquiriendo el valor necesario para hacerlo. Dio un largo tragó y colocó la copa vacía a un costado, sobre la mesita lateral.

— ¿Estas feliz con tu residencia en el hospital de Konohagakure?— por fin cuestionó.

—Si no lo estuviera ya me habría marchado a otro lugar— dijo a la defensiva, contemplándola fijamente a los ojos.

Atisbó como sus labios color carmín se tensaron hasta formar una delgada línea recta. Con el paso de los años, aprendió a reconocer todos y cada uno de sus gestos, en especial el de desaprobación.

—Me gustaría quedarme a charlar un rato, pero debo acompañar a Sasuke a una reunión— espetó Sakura, resuelta a evitar un inminente disgusto. Abandonó su asiento y tomó el libro, resguardándolo entre sus brazos.

—Por supuesto— dijo Mebuki, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona— ¿Acaso pretendes pasar el resto de tu vida a merced de los caprichos de ese chico?— indagó, tan mordaz como la mezcla de alcohol y descaro se lo permitían.

—No estoy a merced de Sasuke— rebatió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—.Antes de comprometernos éramos amigos. Sabes que existe un acuerdo prenupcial de por medio y no puedo ignorarlo.

—Y tú sabes que sacrifique todo por ti y me enfurece que te conformes tan fácilmente— reclamó.

—Lo siento— resopló, resignada—, supongo que no justifico mi existencia.

Nuevamente el mutismo reinó en el lugar. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a esas discusiones, eran constantes y agotadoras. Mebuki siempre se quejaba de lo que funcionaba mal en su vida, y al final terminaba convirtiéndolo en lo que funcionaba mal en la suya.

Cuando le contó lo de su compromiso con Sasuke, Mebuki desató un diluvio sobre ella sin avistamiento de claudicación cercana, remarcando él porque estaba cometiendo un error al aceptar casarse con él. Sakura escuchó atenta, siempre en silencio, de vez en cuando asentía y abría la boca para decir algo, pero terminaba lanzando un suspiro y conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Eres muy joven, Sakura. No puedes entregarle toda tu energía y pasión a ese hombre— dijo, con una profunda impasibilidad que a la pelirosa le pareció extraña—. Creo que es un error— finalizó.

Sakura respiró hondo. Dio media vuelta, manteniéndose de pie sin mover un musculo durante un minuto o más. Discretamente, secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

* * *

Una corriente de aire gélido la recibió en la recepción del establecimiento. Era el comienzo del invierno, oscurecía temprano y hacia mucho frio.

Se reprimió en silencio ante la elección de vestido; no era feo, al contrario, le parecía exquisito, una pieza de tirantes cruzados, con una descarada abertura que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y un escote en v bajo; la falda se ajustaban fácilmente a su estrecha cintura y la tela se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. De todas las cualidades que poseía el atuendo, le encantaba el color carmín del mismo, el diseñador lo había bautizado con el nombre de “lipstick”, inteligente, vivaz y definitivamente atrayente.

La velada llegaba a su fin, y poco a poco los invitados comenzaban a marcharse. Era una fiesta, simultáneamente perezosa e irritada. Una de esas reuniones en las que los presentes beben en exceso y hablan sin parar sobre sus opulentas vidas.

Estaba familiarizada con el ambiente. No era la primera vez que acompañaba a Sasuke a ese tipo de cenáculos exclusivos para la alta sociedad de Konohagakure. Desde el inicio de su relación, el azabache se había encargado de incluirla en su mundo, el cual, le parecía abrumador y mortalmente aburrido. No sabía cómo sobrevivía, sin embargo, con el paso de los años adquirió una especie de don o poder sobrenatural para sobrellevarlo; las mujeres se impresionaban con su buen gusto y juicio a la elección de vestido, charlaba con ellas sobre ejerció y moda, arte y sociedad, mientras el pelinegro hablaba de negocios y planes a futuro.

Se atrevía a apostar su vida en que nadie estaba al tanto de su ruptura con el azabache. Reconocía que ambos interpretaban a la perfección su papel, ella aparentaba ser la futura esposa del reconocido abogado, recientemente nombrado CEO de la empresa de su padre. Estaba plenamente consciente de que su presencia le tenía un peso a lado de Sasuke, ya fuese bueno o malo, el acudir a esas reuniones era positivo para la reputación del Uchiha, y posiblemente para ella.

Sin decir una palabra, Sasuke se aproximó uno de los valet, extendiendo la llave de su lujoso auto, el joven asintió en reconocimiento y se marchó en búsqueda del deportivo, a la par que ellos se situaban en la línea de espera, cerca de los demás invitados.

— ¡Sasuke, muchacho!— exclamó un hombre detrás de ellos, rebosante de entusiasmo.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Estaba exhausta, anhelaba recostarse en la cama y obtener, con suerte, cuatro horas de descanso. El pelinegro no dejo pasar desapercibido del gesto, presionó el puente de la nariz y lanzó un suspiro.

—Solo besare unos cuantos traseros más y podremos marcharnos— prometió en voz baja, con ese tono tan categórico que utilizaba cuando quería convencerla de algo determinante.

—No es necesario que me lleves a casa, puedo pedirle al portero que solicite un taxi— dijo, sin inmutarse a maquillar el hastió que sentía.

—Por supuesto que no— dijo Sasuke—, serán unos cuantos minutos.

Antes de que pudiera responder el pelinegro ya se había marchado. Conocía el cinismo de Sasuke, sabía que detestaba aquello tanto como ella.

Atisbó el lugar con la admitida apatía de quien ha contemplado sitios ostentosos demasiadas veces para impresionarse con la extravagancia del recinto. Más pronto que tarde, su atención se vio atraída por la presencia de una dama, la había contemplado con anterioridad, pero no podía recordar con exactitud dónde.

Iba ataviada con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, escote en V, sostenido por dos tirantes finos, con un detalle fruncido en la parte delantera y una abertura alta en el muslo derecho; llevaba el cabello rojizo relamido en una elegante coleta baja, a la par que una discreta combinación de sombras acentuaba el color escarlata de sus ojos.

Apartó la mirada solo al percatarse que ella también la contemplaba. Apenada, recitó una maldición en voz baja, últimamente estaba adquiriendo actitudes de mal de gusto.

—Uzumaki Karin— se presentó, extendiendo la mano a manera de saludo. Dispuesta a corresponder, apartó los fanales esmeraldas del palmo, situándolos en su faz—. Sé quién eres, Sakura, la novia de Sasuke.

La pelirosa hilvano una sonrisa forzada. La gente continuaba refiriéndose a ella como una posesión del Uchiha.

—Algo parecido— dijo, entrelazando su mano con la de la pelirroja en un cordial saludo.

Inmediatamente recordó de quien se trataba; Karin trabajaba en la firma de Sasuke como una de las socias más ambiciosas de la asociación, especializada en derecho penal y derechos humanos. Tenía presente haberla contemplado en otras reuniones, y por supuesto, en la oficina del azabache.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?— dijo de repente, sacando del bolso de mano una cajetilla de cigarrillos maltratada, llevando uno hasta sus labios.

—Por supuesto— accedió Sakura, implorando que el cuestionamiento no estuviese relacionado con Sasuke.

—Si su compromiso finalizó hace un año, ¿Por qué continuas acompañándolo?— indagó, encendiendo el cigarrillo.

Sakura sintió nauseas repentinas y como sus entrañas se removían ante el olor del tabaco. Entró en pánico, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a realizar un cuestionamiento respecto al estado de su relación.

Boicoteó la mirada inquisitiva de Karin, preguntándose por qué demonios Sasuke demoraba tanto. Echó un vistazo en dirección hacia donde había partido, esperando encontrar atisbo de él, no obstante, su corazón dio un vuelco al presenciar algo inesperado.

Oteó por el encima del hombro de Karin la escena, el pelinegro estaba acompañado por un hombre y una hermosa chica. El individuo, expresó una disculpa dejándolos solos; una vez que estuvo lejos de ellos, notó como la joven acunaba el rostro de Sasuke con total devoción; la mujer era bellísima, de cabellera oscura y ojos color perla, demasiado hermosa para ser de este mundo. El pelinegro tenía una predilección por las chicas bonitas, lo supo de la manera más desagradable.

Contuvo la respiración al contemplar como él correspondía el gesto, eventualmente, rompió todo mecanismo que estuviera conteniéndolo y la empujo delicadamente contra la pared, en la mitad del salón, en plena recepción, depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, no supo precisar si era por el alcohol consumido o la impresión. A pesar de no tener una relación, Sakura se sentía herida. Le parecía bueno tener un arma para escapar del maldito contrato prenupcial que había firmado luego de su compromiso.

—Eres demasiado bondadosa con él— dijo Karin, dedicándole una mirada compasiva.

—Para ser sincera contigo, ni siquiera yo lo sé— sonrió Sakura, distante, apartando los ojos del espectáculo.

—No tienes que pretender conmigo— masculló Karin en tono de complicidad, lanzando una bocanada de humo—. Todos en la oficina saben que Sasuke tiene una relación con Hinata Hyuga.

_¿Lo saben?,_ se preguntó a si misma, mortificada.

— ¿Lo sabias?

—No, hasta este momento, pero tenía mis sospechas— replicó.

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Sakura— dijo la pelirroja, lanzando la coletilla al suelo y extinguiendo la llamarada con la suela de su elegante zapato—, Sasuke no te merece.

Y tenía razón. Le sorprendía que su castigo fuera seguir conociendo al azabache. Había soportado tantas vejaciones en su relación que perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo perdonó, cegada con la promesa de un cambio repentino.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras se vieron atropelladas con la sorpresiva llegada del azabache.

—Karin— dijo a modo de saludo, con displicencia.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, solo me aseguraba de hacerle compañía a tu linda novia— rebatió con cierta malicia, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

Sintió un escalofrió al notar la gélida mano del azabache presionada contra su espalda baja. Nada se le antojaba más que apartarlo de un golpe, mas no lo hizo, al contrario, mantuvo la compostura, tratando de lucir impasible.

A los pocos segundos arribó el valet con el coche de Karin.

—Fue agradable verte de nuevo, Sakura, deberíamos salir a tomar una copa— espetó, bordeando el auto hasta situarse en la puerta del piloto.

—Por supuesto— consintió Sakura.

Observó como la pelirroja ingresaba en su propio auto y ponía en marcha el motor.

Mientras caminaba al auto del pelinegro, una sensación de alivio se instaló en su pecho. Había encontrado la salida perfecta a esa situación, y Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que ella lo sabía.

**Continuara**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Espero que hayan pasado un feliz cierre de año y un excelente comienzo. 
> 
> Es la primera actualización de este 2020. Debo admitir que me costó algo de trabajo comenzar a escribir este capítulo, pero todo salió de maravilla a mi parecer. 
> 
> Centrándonos en la historia, considero estos primeros capítulos como introductorios. Al comenzar a escribir la historia, me pareció interesante otorgarle un contexto complicado a los protagonistas, por lo tanto, tienen un peso considerable en la historia. 
> 
> A partir de este momento, comenzare a desarrollar la relación entre Sakura e Itachi, cabe mencionar que Sasuke es un elemento clave en la vida de ambos.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, y otros mil agradecimientos por dejar un review, su opinión es bastante importante para mí, me gusta saber que piensan respecto a la historia.
> 
> Sin nada más que añadir, esto es todo por el momento. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Dejo escapar un suspiro al acercarse a la recepción, agotada por la cirugía que la mantuvo en el quirófano en las últimas horas y los demás deberes, que parecía iban apilándose sin avistamiento de un final cercano.

Alcanzó el papeleo preparado especialmente para ella, detestaba el filtro administrativo, pero comprendía que era necesario realizar ciertas tareas con el fin de mantener todo bajo control dentro del sanatorio. Añadiría la actualización al expediente del señor Sato cuando finalizara.

Llevaba un mes bajo el insufrible escrutinio de Uchiha Itachi; conforme pasaba el tiempo, el sueño de convertirse en una neurocirujana de renombre iba desvaneciéndose. El pelinegro se las apañaba para hacerle la vida imposible, luego de su altercado el primer día, parecía como si se hubiese impuesto la tarea de someterla a un infierno en vida. Se percató de aquello cuando el afamado medico comenzó a asignarle los casos más complejos, muchos de sus colegas matarían por obtenerlos, mas estaban reservados para ella; pensó que perdería la cabeza y que en cualquier momento terminaría renunciando, pero era demasiado débil para rendirse, demasiado fuerte para perder, así que afrontó las adversidades con gracia, resolvió todos y cada uno de los enigmas con éxito, llevó a cabo cirugías inimaginables y todo lo presento frente a las narices del cretino jefe de neurocirugía.

Se decía a si misma que ya había sobrevivido a un hermano Uchiha, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

Absorta en sus pensamientos, rellenaba con cautela los espacios que requerían la información, necesitaba acabar con eso de una vez por todas, y conseguir, con fortuna, quince minutos de sueño reparador; la comida y la ducha podían aguardar.

—Ahí esta— escuchó decir a una enfermera en voz baja, sin inmutarse en ocultar la emoción en su tono. Las otras dos chicas rieron en confidencialidad, como adolescentes enamoradizas.

Curiosa, dirigió una mirada discreta al punto donde recaía la atención femenina, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que la viva personificación de sus pesadillas. Se presentó ante ella con un sobrio traje quirúrgico: un conjunto de scrubs negros, que hacia juego con el calzado clínico y la impecable bata blanca que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Su cabello, permanecía atado en una coleta de caballo baja, tan perfecta como él mismo.

Entendía de donde provenía el furor; un hombre tan atractivo no pasaba fácilmente desapercibido.

Incapaz de contenerse, rodó los ojos, un gesto tan arraigado en el último mes que en ocasiones era intencional. Devolvió la vista al formulario, aun atenta a lo que las practicantes decían.

— ¿Acaso no es de su agrado el Doctor Uchiha?— preguntó una enfermera, arribando al lugar.

—No es mi tipo— dijo cortésmente, pero con firmeza. No existía realidad ni universo alterno donde dos personas como ellos pudiesen congeniar.

— ¿Es resentimiento lo que escucho?— cuestionó, afable.

—Es demasiado áspero para mi agrado— arrugó la nariz, extendiendo el documento.

—La vida puede dar muchas vueltas, doctora Haruno.

—Quizás no en esta ni en las que siguen— vociferó, completamente segura de su declaración.

La calma antinatural de la sala de emergencias se vio interrumpida a la llegada del equipo de paramédicos. Sobre la camilla reposaba un hombre inconsciente; sus ropas estaban rasgadas, tenía diversas heridas en el cuerpo, algunas sangraban profusamente.

Entendía el porqué de la presencia de Itachi en la sala de espera.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con el paramédico encargado, el equipo llevó al hombre a la dirección indicada. El tiempo transcurría vertiginosamente, cada segundo que pasaba era de vital importancia, puesto que de eso dependía si se salvaba una vida o resguardar otro esqueleto en el closet.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar como Itachi se aproximaba a ella con un mohín de determinación surcándole el rostro; caminaba a paso lento, con la frente en alto y la barbilla ligeramente levantada. Las chicas detrás de ella rompieron en risas nerviosas y cuchicheos infantiles. Si bien, debía considerarse afortunada al ser merecedora de la atención de tan bello espécimen, Sakura se preguntaba qué clase de puta broma le hacia el destino.

Contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos, por tercera ocasión en el día.

—Doctora Haruno— habló; la voz apacible, pero demandante.

—Doctor Uchiha— saludó, procurando no sonar demasiado forzada. Durante los últimos días, su vida se trataba de mediocres interpretaciones.

—Prepárese para ingresar a quirófano— dijo. No era una sugerencia, mucho menos una invitación.

Era demasiado tarde para salir huyendo, no era capaz de mentirle, la intuición le decía que Itachi tenía una forma de saber las cosas, eventualmente descartaría la patética excusa y sin duda alguna, la vetaría del quirófano durante los próximos dos meses.

Más resignada que entusiasmada, siguió los pasos del hombre rumbo al ascensor. El creciente martilleo de los nervios entorpecía todos sus procesos mentales.

Al poner un pie dentro del ascensor, imploró que alguien más ingresara, nada se le antojaba menos que verse inmersa en aquella incomoda coyuntura. Sin embargo, sabia de buena cuenta que Itachi no era la clase de persona que rompiera el hielo.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, tornando el aire circundante en nada más y nada menos que tensión pura. Detestaba el efecto que Itachi ejercía sobre ella; se sentía nerviosa, en especial porque no había dejado de mirarla desde hace varios segundos.

Lo contempló por el reflejo del espejo; lucia cansando y más abstraído en sus pensamientos que de costumbre.

— ¿Me eligió porque era la única persona disponible en ese momento en la sala o por alguna otra razón en específico?— preguntó de pronto, sin apartar los ojos verdes de Itachi.

El corazón le golpeó las costillas al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir, indudablemente, poseía una capacidad de arruinarlo todo con solo abrir la boca.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio durante un segundo o dos, mientras una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión se proyectaba en su antes pétrea faz. Para sorpresa de la joven, elevó una ceja, a la par que las comisuras de sus labios se torcían en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una ligera sonrisa.

—Su conocimiento teórico es el apropiado— aseguró Itachi—.Sin embargo, no he contemplado todo el potencial que puede otorgar durante la práctica. Quiero comprobar por mi cuenta si todos los rumores respecto a usted son ciertos.

La réplica logro avivar el sentimiento de repudio UE habitaba en su interior.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, condenándola a otorgar más respuesta que un profundo y abrumador silencio.

Cuando el pelinegro salió primero que ella, espetó:

—Cretino arrogante.

* * *

Hombre de treinta y dos años; accidente de tránsito. El diagnóstico: traumatismo craneoencefálico grave, una fractura deprimida complicada.

La sangre brotaba ligeramente del espacio expuesto; una afonía tranquilizadora imperaba dentro del quirófano, solo era audible la sonata de utensilios e instrucciones quedas por parte del equipo.

Sakura contemplaba atenta la manera en que Itachi trabajaba. Si bien su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, la habilidad que tenía con el indumentario médico, y la magia que hacía con las manos era inigualable. Intentaba causar el menor de los daños, aunque ambos sabían de buena cuenta que siempre quedaban secuelas. La esquirlectomia fue exitosa.

Pese al rencor que sentía hacia su mentor, comprendía porque lo catalogaban como un genio. Al colocar la plastia dural, lo hizo sin dudar, emulando la pericia del pelinegro.

Era gracias a esos momentos que continuaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba, aun si debía enfrentarse a distintos obstáculos en el trayecto.

Una vez finalizado el procedimiento, ambos cirujanos pasaron a la habitación contigua.

Esperaba que aquella muestra de su adiestramiento lograra apaciguar la ira implacable del Uchiha. Ahora lo único que anhelaba era salir tan pronto de esa sala como fuese posible, y permanecer alejada del demonio el tiempo suficiente para aplacar su propia furia.

Comenzó a despojarse del ropaje desechable, evitando a toda costa mantener contacto visual con el pelinegro.

— ¿Primera cirugía de TEC?— preguntó, colocando la bata quirúrgica en el contenedor designado.

Sakura abrió ambas llaves del grifo, apretando los dientes. Tenía la certeza de que si lo admitía, Itachi tomaría aquello como una invitación para restregárselo en la cara. Situó las manos bajo el chorro de agua, manteniendo la mirada fija en los terminados metálicos del lavamanos.

—La primera que implica un hundimiento de cráneo— admitió, resignada. Sus ojos negros eran implacables.

¿Por qué demonios era tan arrogante?, durante los años de relación con Sasuke, se dio cuenta que el engreimiento era característico de los Uchiha. A pesar de ser el hijo prodigo, Itachi no estaba exento de eso.

Cerró las llaves, cortando el flujo de agua. La adrenalina empezaba a descender, dejando en ella un rastro de cansancio. Deducía que el nuevo jefe de Neurocirugía había realizado un sinfín de procedimientos parecidos, debía ser habitual, nada que despertara emociones indescriptibles.

La diferencia entre ellos era abismal.

—Para ser primera vez ha estado bien— dijo Itachi, disponiéndose a lavarse las manos.

Sakura se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. El cuarto era increíblemente reducido, contaba con el espacio suficiente para resguardar a dos personas. Estaba tan cerca de él que percibía el aroma de su perfume, así como la rítmica y apacible respiración.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos abandonaron el quirófano.

La pelirosa tuvo que armarse de valor y suprimir el monstruoso orgullo en su interior para sobrellevar los minutos restantes en compañía de Itachi. Caminaron por el pasillo absortos en un silencio habitual. No existía la necesidad de llenar los espacios de afonía con trivialidades, Sakura sabía que era prácticamente imposible entablar una relación, así que ¿para que esforzarse?

Arribaron a la recepción solo para firmar el papeleo correspondiente. Por la expresión atormentada y el entrecejo fruncido, entreveía que Itachi detestaba tanto el proceso burocrático como cualquier otro ser dentro del sanatorio.

El enfermero encargado agradeció a ambos y tomó el expediente, delegándolos de sus responsabilidades hasta nuevo aviso.

Insegura de como proseguir, la pelirosa mordió su labio inferior. Tal vez lo más apropiado seria disculparse y desaparecer hasta que el deber la solicitara. Pensó en decir algo para acabar con la tensión, más las palabras no llegaron a su rescate, además no merecía ninguna consideración, lo único que recibía a cambio era una actitud antipática, presumida por parte de un endemoniado sabelotodo.

— ¿Por qué no mencionó que estaba comprometida con mi hermano?– cuestionó de repente.

A Sakura se le heló la sangre. Se suponía que tal acontecimiento debía permanecer en secreto. Tanto ella como Sasuke habían acordado no hablar del tema, una estrategia infantil, pero que funcionó hasta ese momento. No obstante, de todas las personas disponibles en la tierra, Itachi era el poseedor de tan valiosa información, y como era de esperarse, no dudaría en acorralarla y presionarla hasta obtener una respuesta.

Carraspeó un poco para disipar la piquiña de incomodidad acumulada en su garganta. Sus mejillas ardían gracias al violento sonrojo del que era presa. No estaba obligada a responder, su orgullo cimentado en sus pies.

Por su mente cruzaron uno y mil cuestionamientos al respecto, ¿Cómo se había enterado?, era ingenuo, inclusive estúpido preguntarlo. Sasuke e Itachi eran hermanos, compartían un lazo de sangre, los mismos padres y algunas características indeseables de personalidad. Sin embargo, Sasuke no hablaba mucho sobre su hermano, Mikoto y Fugaku evitaban mencionarlo. Itachi era un tema controversial para la familia Uchiha, mas nunca supo precisar el por qué. La sola mención de su nombre implicaba un acto profano. Sakura no estuvo consciente de su existencia hasta un año después de relación y lo conoció apenas unas semanas. El parecido era ínfimo, pero palpable, pensó que estaba relacionado con el azabache, as nunca imagino que de una manera tan cercana.

—Pensé que nuestra relación era meramente académico-laboral, así que evite mencionar los aspectos personales— aventuró, con una sonrisa forzada.

Itachi la recorrió de pies a cabeza con su oscura mirada a la par que en sus labios se hilvanaba una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Eso cambia cuando la otra parte implicada es mi hermano menor— recitó—, estamos a punto de convertirnos en familia, ¿no es así?

Las ganas inmensas de borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe la sacudieron. No tenía ningún derecho de inmiscuirse en su vida. Haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol posible, contuvo su temperamento.

—Lo lamento, fue mi error— respondió sin inmutarse a ocultar el sarcasmo que devoraba las palabras—, debí presentarme como la prometida de Sasuke y no como la doctora Haruno, me encargare de llevar una etiqueta la próxima vez para recordarlo.

La expresión entretenida de Itachi se diluyo en un gesto ensombrecido. El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Poco le importaba a Sakura lo que pensara de ella en ese momento, estaba cansada que su vida orbitara alrededor de dos Uchiha, suficiente tenía con Sasuke para soportarlo a él.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más?— preguntó, cerciorándose de que la conversación había finalizado y era libre de marcharse.

—No, fue todo por hoy, doctora Haruno— rebatió adusto.

Itachi retrocedió un paso, indicándole que podía retirarse. Sakura ni siquiera se despidió. Caminó por el pasillo, asegurándose de que escuchara sus grandes y furiosas zancadas mientras se marchaba.

* * *

Una calma antinatural imperaba en la cafetería del hospital.

Tras el altercado con Itachi, la pelirosa había acudido al encuentro de sus amigas en la discreta y cómoda terraza dispuesta en el quinto piso para el uso del personal y familiares de los enfermos.

No obstante, Sakura se encontraba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a la conversación de Ino y Tenten. La intromisión de Itachi en su vida privada era un trago difícil de digerir.

—No has tocado tu comida— observó Tenten— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Sakura guardó silencio. Lo último que deseaba era revivir la amarga coyuntura, sin embargo, sus amigas tenían derecho de saberlo, puesto que nadie mejor que ellas concia el trasfondo de su relación con Sasuke.

Más resignada que animada, exhaló con fuerza. Había perdido el apetito; a medida que los minutos pasaban, su estómago se estrujaba en un montón de nudos prietos. Inquieta, se removió en su asiento. Sentía como si de pronto estuviese en la comisaria, a punto de confesar un crimen. Carraspeó un poco e intercalo la mirada entre ambas.

—Itachi acaba de enterarse de mi compromiso con Sasuke— confesó en tono quedo, pero exento de contrición.

— ¿Se lo mencionaste antes?— Ino preguntó, hablando casi en un susurro a duras penas audible.

—Por supuesto que no— respondió la ojiverde, un poco ofendida por la acusación.

—Supongo que mencionaste que estabas comprometida, tiempo pasado, ¿cierto?— indagó Tenten, tan conciliadora y afable como de costumbre.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?— replicó, sucumbiendo a la furia del monstruo del orgullo—, Itachi no debería inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le conciernen— alegó, esquivando las miradas inquisitivas de ambas amigas.

—Creo que estas siendo muy dura con él— espetó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos—. Sasuke es su hermano pequeño, por supuesto que va a mostrarse interesado. De todas las personas a su alrededor, eres la única a la que ha mostrado cierta consideración.

Sakura contuvo las ganas de reír. La opinión de Ino respecto a su ex prometido era mordaz. No obstante, le costaba dar crédito que ambas estuvieran de lado de Itachi. Como la chica que era, no pasaba mucho tiempo buscando comprensión.

—Creo que en eso tienes razón— admitió la pelirosa para su pesar—. La relación entre él y Sasuke nunca fue buena— recordó.

— ¿Conoces el motivo?— preguntó la castaña, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de lechuga, al mismo tiempo que alzaba una delgada ceja.

—No— negó Sakura, cerrando los ojos un momento y masajeando sus sienes para disipar el latigazo de dolor que llevaba acosándola desde la mañana—.Cuando intente preguntarle a Sasuke que había pasado entre ellos dos se molestó. Fue tanto su enojo que dejo de hablarme durante una semana entera. Comprendí que jamás debía hacerlo de nuevo, y por más que me intrigara, era mejor resguardarme los cuestionamientos.

—Siempre supe que Sasuke era un cretino, ahora no me queda la mejor duda— dijo Ino triunfante, esbozando una sonrisa pletórica.

—Tal vez estabas preguntándole al hermano equivocado— contestó Tenten.

Sakura no podía creer que ambas estuvieran alentándola a entablar una conversación con Uchiha Itachi. Durante los últimos días se habían encargado de relatar con lujo de detalle el infierno en el que vivía. La posibilidad de que ambos forjaran una relación de amistad era inexistente, rayaba en lo ridículo.

—Las dos han perdido la cabeza si creen que voy a fraternizar con ese maldito ogro— espetó, llevándose la mano a la sien, donde tenía alojado el dolor de cabeza.

Tanto Ino como Tenten estallaron en carcajadas. Las dos disfrutaban verla tan alterada. No todos los días alguien conseguía sacar a Sakura de sus casillas. Sin lugar a dudas, la pelirosa había hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada para verse inmiscuida con dos Uchiha.

—Eres demasiado dramática— acusó la rubia, señalándola con el tenedor—, a mí me parece un encanto. Además te aseguro que matarías por llevártelo a la cama.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Eres insufrible, cerda— Sakura sonrió entre dientes—. Ni en mis peores pesadillas lo imaginaria— dijo, segura de sí misma.

Aun riendo, Sakura se viró ligeramente sobre su asiento para contemplar lo que las chicas miraban con inusitada y poco disimulada atención. Pasó los ojos en blanco en el preciso instante en que Itachi ingresó en su campo de visión, iba acompañado del doctor Genma Shiranui, absortos en su propia charla.

—Apuesto a que no sería capaz de caminar derecha durante una semana— masculló la rubia, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Valdría la pena— convino la castaña.

Sus amigas se echaron a reír.

—No seas una mojigata, frentona. Estoy segura que has fantaseado con quedarte a solas con él en el cuarto de suplementos o la habitación de residentes— bromeó Ino.

Un violento sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas. A pesar del indudable atractivo del jefe de Neurocirugía, Sakura detestaba su actitud. No obstante, sentía una especie de admiración ciega hacia su trabajo, algo que nunca admitiría, aun cuando de eso dependiera salvar su vida.

—Esta vez te equivocas, Ino— dijo, esbozando una sonrisa pletórica—, no voy a negar que es atractivo, como la mayoría de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, olvidas que se trata de mi jefe de quien estamos hablando, y por otra parte, del hermano mayor de mi ex prometido.

—Siempre dices tantas cosas, pero al final terminaras tragando tus palabras.

—Me tranquiliza saber que tus suposiciones nunca son acertadas— murmuró, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la mesa.

Ino asintió con un ligero gesto de cabeza.

—Tal vez no, pero te conozco como la palma de mi mano, Sakura, y sé muy bien que en tu interior hay alguien contenido que piensa todo lo contrario a lo que estás diciendo, solo que eres demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

* * *

Sakura arrastró los pies escaleras arriba, hacia la oficina del jefe de Neurocirugía en el ala oeste del sanatorio, ubicado al otro extremo de la sala de terapia intensiva.

La evolución de su paciente había empeorado; algunas horas después de la operación, el hombre cruzó por una serie de complicaciones respiratorias causadas por una atelectasia, algo común en el proceso post-operatorio.

Se las arregló para permanecer a su lado y auxiliarlo. Sin embargo, necesitaba la autorización de Itachi para realizar una broncoscopia de urgencia, era parte del sistema burocrático que gobernaba el área administrativa del hospital.

Para su desgracia, cuando más necesitaba del pelinegro parecía esfumarse. Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos intentando localizarlo sin éxito. Si todo salía bien, la maniobra que había improvisado con el pobre hombre la ayudaría a ganar como máximo una hora, aun así, debía apresurarse si lo que pretendía era mantenerlo con vida.

Sabía que no se encontraba en el quirófano, puesto que había realizado su última cirugía no hace menos de dos horas, o al menos, eso indicaba el pizarrón dispuesto cerca del área operatoria. Para su fortuna, las enfermeras que le seguían el rastro a todo momento desvelaron su verdadera ubicación: la oficina. Llevaba cerca de cuarenta minutos recluido ahí. Suponía que estaba tratando asuntos de vital importancia o manteniendo una reunión privada con alguno de los directivos del hospital.

Era imprudente y osado ir a buscarlo, pero la existencia de otra persona dependía de ello. Caminó con pasos renqueantes, estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad; Itachi era la principal causa del destrozo de sus nervios.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda con el simple hecho de imaginarse a solas con él en la oficina; intentó apaciguarse, diciendo que solo se trataba de un asunto laboral, como toda la dinámica existente entre los dos. Culpaba a Ino de implar una serie de pensamientos obscenos y erróneos en su cabeza. Suficiente tenía con contemplarlo durante días enteros para permitirle el paso a la intimidad de su psique.

Examinó con cautela las placas plateadas al costado de las puertas; cada una tenía grabado el nombre del jefe y área en cuestión. Aquella área no era muy concurrida en comparación a otras salas del hospital. La mayor parte del tiempo, las cabecillas de los departamentos iban de un lado a otro, contemplando pacientes, realizando cirugías, era extraño encontrarlos postrados detrás de un escritorio.

Al encontrar la oficina, se percató que la puerta estaba cerrada. Se mantuvo de pie durante un segundo o menos, sopesando si debía proseguir con su camino o desistir. Nada se le antojaba menos que toparse con él, en especial, luego de la incómoda charla. Estaba nerviosa, necesitó armarse de valor para caminar hasta ahí.

Resignada, lanzó un suspiro y dio un paso al frente. Se sentía como una niña asustada, sin saber precisar si debía o no recorrer los últimos centímetros que la apartaban de aquella oficina. Colocó la mano sobre el picaporte, quizás lo más apropiado era llamar antes de ingresar.

Frenó cualquier tentativa de interregno al escuchar voces provenientes del interior. En definitiva no se encontraba solo, una mujer lo acompañaba, pero ¿de quién podía tratarse?

Su buen juicio le indicaba que la mejor opción era dar media vuelta y regresar en otra ocasión, su madre solía decirle que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas; las reglas nunca fueron de su agrado, y por más que deseara no enfrentarse a Itachi, la coyuntura avivaba en ella una curiosidad indescriptible. En el fondo, su jefe era un enigma indescriptible difícil de resolver, y si había algo que adoraba más allá de su trabajo eran los misterios.

Así que en contra de los preceptos de la moral, permaneció ahí, agudizando el oído para tener un ínfimo atisbo de lo que sucedía ahí adentro.

Por el tono de voz que ambos utilizaban, dedujo que se encontraban en medio de una discusión. Impelida por la curiosidad, acortó la distancia entre ella y la puerta.

—El banco de esperma me ha notificado que si no utilizamos la última muestra van a destruirla— dijo ella con un palpable deje de condescendencia.

—He tomado una decisión y no voy a cambiar de opinión— refutó Itachi.

Su voz sonaba calmada en contraste con la situación. Incapaz de contenerse, comparó a ambos hermanos. Sasuke era explosivo, perdía los estribos con facilidad, fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que elevó el tono al punto de gritar, mas Itachi mostraba ser lo contrario.

Se le cortó la respiración al escuchar los pasos en dirección a la puerta; el aire se le solidifico en los pulmones, presa del pánico de haber sido descubierta, enturbiando todos y cada uno de sus procesos mentales. Pensó en marcharse, pero no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para pretender que no llevaba escuchando la conversación durante algunos minutos.

Autómata, retrocedió. Lo que sucedió después paso frente a sus ojos como una secuencia en cámara lenta; una hermosa mujer se presentó ante ella, portando un sobrio vestido negro de manga larga, tejido con detalles pointer. El atuendo enmarcaba su busto y la estrecha cintura, hacia juego con las zapatillas de tacón altas; su cabello, negro azabache, le caía sobre la espalda. La expresión en su rostro era mortalmente seria, antipática y un poco ofuscad; tenía los labios carnosos contraídos con un deje de disgusto y la mirada ambarina, advirtió a la pelirosa con molestia. Era toda una belleza, tan sublime como una obra de arte.

Sin saber precisar del todo que era lo que ocurría, Sakura se sintió intimidada.

Lejos de detenerse a contemplarla, la mujer retornó la atención al azabache.

—Hablareis después, cuando te encuentres más calmado— respondió de forma automática, pretendiendo que la discusión nunca se había suscitado— sin interrupciones y en compañía de uno de nuestros abogados— agregó, clavando la afilada mirada en la pelirosa.

—Está bien— accedió el azabache, estirando un brazo para indicarle el camino hacia la salida.

Ambos guardaron silencio; el único sonido audible era el del elegante andar de aquella mujer; sus pasos resonaban entre las paredes de los pasillos mientras contoneaba sus caderas como modelo de pasarela.

Sakura estaba asustada, pero expectante de lo que ocurriría.

—Yo…realmente lo lamento, no era mi intención entrometerme— se disculpó. Mordió su labio inferior y clavó sus fanales esmeraldas en la imperiosa mirada oscura de su mentor. La apología era sincera, sin embargo, algo le decía que cuanto más intentara llevarse bien con el Uchiha, más lo arruinaba.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios. Itachi no respondió en ipso facto, la única replica otorgada fue una mirada prolongada.

—Pase a mi oficina, doctora Haruno— ordenó.

La pelirosa ahogó un alarido gracias al desbocado y angustioso palpitar de su corazón. Lo oteó, escéptica. Itachi se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso, y sin más remedio, ingresó.

Dio un respingo asustado al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella. Se cruzó de brazos, procurando proyectar una imagen segura, pero las piernas le temblaban, y la incertidumbre reducía su capacidad neuronal a niveles despreciables.

Estaba arruinada y no había nada que pudiese rescatarla de esa situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometí que regresaría con una actualización y aquí esta. Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia, espero que esto compense la espera. 
> 
> Si bien, los capítulos anteriores fueron introductorios para poner en contexto la vida de los protagonistas, de ahora en adelante les pido de la manera más atenta que se preparen para el drama y, sobre todo, eventual romance. 
> 
> De nueva cuenta, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y sobre todo, dejar un review, su opinión es muy importante para mí y me ayuda a mejorar. 
> 
> Sin nada más que añadir, espero retornar pronto con otro capítulo, esto es tomo por el momento. Les envió un fuerte abrazo. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura ingresó en la oficina de paredes vacías; la habitación olía a algún tipo de detergente, con una tenue fragancia a pino.

El estudio era pequeño y sencillo para pertenecer a un jefe de departamento; sobre el espacio geográfico se administraba un escritorio parco, de aspecto minimalista, sin portarretratos u objetos personales encima, solo folders y documentos, al lado izquierdo, un librero de tamaño discreto, despejado. Recordaba la oficina del antiguo jefe más grande y cálido, no obstante, Itachi no era Sarutobi, y por lo que alcanzaba apreciar, estaba lejos de convertir aquel sitio en un santuario de recuerdos íntimos.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando Itachi pasó de largo a lado de ella. Siguió cada uno de los movimientos con la mirada hasta que resolvió postrarse en la silla giratoria al otro lado de la habitación. Con un gesto adusto, la invitó a tomar asiento.

Sakura comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión en cuanto Itachi la descubrió; debió solicitarle a una de las enfermeras que lo hiciera por ella. Las piernas le temblaban, y su corazón aun retumbaba dentro de su pecho; el olor comenzaba a marearla, se sentía aturdida y nerviosa.

Si Itachi estaba molesto, no lo demostraba, lucia calmado, incluso indiferente con la situación. Sus ojos negros desprendían un enigmático fulgor, tornándolos más hipnóticos e intimidantes de lo que ya eran. Recargó su espalda contra el respaldo, sin apartar la mirada de ella, era como si estuviese examinándola, tratando de descifrar que ocultaba tras esa máscara de orgullo.

— ¿Estaba escuchando la conversación detrás de la puerta?— preguntó, contemplándola con genuina curiosidad.

Sakura experimentó una pequeña regresión a los días de su niñez, cuando su madre la reprimía por el mismo motivo que Itachi lo hacía hoy en día, era un habito desagradable, lo admitía, pero no toda la culpa era suya.

Se removió en su asiento, inquieta; elevó la barbilla y posó, determinada, sus fanales esmeraldas sobre la perfecta faz de su jefe. Era un acto desafiante y estúpido continuar tentando su suerte.

—Si— admitió, intentando sonar tan segura como le fuera posible—, pero no era mi intención— añadió.

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—Pero lo hizo— terció, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente— ¿Qué fue lo que escuchó?

Un rictus de acritud decoró la hermosa faz de la pelirosa. Apretó con los dedos las tachuelas de latón que sujetaban el tapiz del apoyabrazos. Mordió su labio inferior, quizás debía contarle una verdad a medias, decirle que no escuchó nada con claridad, solo una discusión. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que Itachi se percataría si mentía.

—Muy poco— confesó, dejando escapar un largo suspiro—, lo suficiente para saber que esa mujer es importante para usted.

Una ínfima y amarga sonrisa cruzó los labios del pelinegro. Los rumores sobre su estatus sentimental rondaban por los pasillos del hospital. La abstrusa vida de Uchiha Itachi causaba sensación entre los distintos grupos del personal sanitario, llevándolos a crear una serie de historias dignas de literatura fantástica. Por lo que era capaz de entrever, aquella dama tenía un lugar dentro de su corazón, si es que lo poseía.

—En verdad lo lamento— dijo ella de nueva cuenta, nerviosa por el prolongado silencio suscitado entre los dos—.Fue algo estúpido de mi parte. Espero que esto no afecte mi desempeño laboral.

Itachi cerró los ojos y presionó con fuerza el puente de la nariz, las marcas cerúleas bajo sus ojos y la ligera palidez de su nívea tez le conferían un aspecto cansado. Se cuestionaba cuanto tiempo llevaba dentro del hospital, y si se daba un momento para respirar. Su profesión era demandante, requería absoluta e indivisible atención. La sonrisa amarga transmutó en una irónica, aquel gesto era fresco, y de alguna forma, inquietante. Su corazón dio un vuelco, esta vez no fue por el nerviosismo.

—No sea absurda, por supuesto que no— dijo Itachi, con voz fuerte y amable—, como usted lo mencionó esta mañana, nuestra relación es meramente laboral.

¿Acaso estaban firmando un tratado de paz?, no daba crédito a ello. Un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en lo profundo de su estómago. Se había comportado como una idiota con Itachi.

—Supongo que estamos a mano— convino él, contemplándola con detenimiento—, intenté inmiscuirme en la relación que usted tiene con mi hermano— aclaró.

Ella lo oteó un momento en silencio, sopesando como proseguir. Expulsó otra larga y pausada bocanada de aire, cualquiera que la escuchara no dudaría en decir que estaba enamorada, sin embargo, la culpa comenzaba a recaer sobre sus hombros. Aunque le costara admitirlo, Ino tenía razón; había juzgado a Itachi sin siquiera darse la oportunidad de conocerlo.

—Estuve comprometida con su hermano, tiempo pasado— sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. La aclaración lo tomó por sorpresa, no obstante, recobró la compostura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—.Es una historia…

— ¿Complicada?— murmuró Itachi, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Más larga que complicada— aclaró la pelirosa con seriedad—. Creo que debería marcharme— espetó, poniéndose de pie.

Itachi asintió con un ligero gesto de cabeza.

Sakura dirigió su andar hacia la puerta, olvidando por completo el principal motivo que la había llevado a ese sitio en primer lugar.

—Espere— dijo Itachi detrás de ella, colocando una mano sobre la puerta para impedir su huida, dejándola acorralada entre la superficie de madera y su cuerpo.

La sangre se le precipitó al rostro, encendiendo sus mejillas en un ligero sonrojo; la distancia entre los dos era escasa, casi inexistente. Solo desde ese punto, se percató de la diferencia de estatura entre los dos; Itachi era un hombre alto, esbelto, poseía la figura de un guerrero, en cambio, ella era menuda, algo que muchos declararían como petitte; sus facciones aristocráticas eran más finas que las de Sasuke, sus ojos eran más pequeños y brillantes, la nariz recta, y labios perfectamente enmarcados. Su cuerpo desprendía un olor particular, almizclado, dulce, a la par que emanaba una calidez desconcertante, más no desagradable, lo encontraba extrañamente embriagante.

—Deseo disculparme con usted— masculló, pero su voz sonó lejana, como en otra dimensión—. Quizás imagine que me empeñado en joderle la existencia, pero en realidad solo pretendo presionarla. Sé que puede dar más. Estos últimos días me he encontrado aprendiendo más cosas de usted que de otras personas a lo largo de mi carrera.

Sakura se tensó como una cuerda al ser extendida, sus fanales esmeralda se encendieron, pero esta vez no de ira, sino de sorpresa.

— ¿No estaba criticándome?— preguntó, anonadada.

—En lo absoluto— negó con la cabeza—, su reputación la precede.

La calidez se extendió por su pecho. Itachi no la detestaba, simplemente intentaba ayudarla a su manera. Apartó la mirada del rostro del pelinegro y la clavó en el suelo, llevándose un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja. Había sido una tonta, y así como su jefe se despojó del orgullo, era momento de que ella lo hiciera.

El azabache retrocedió un paso, liberándola de la incómoda posición.

—También yo debo pedirle una disculpa— sonrió ella, sin aguardad a que él dijera algo—, mi comportamiento fue impertinente y en verdad lo siento— rascó la punta de su nariz, contrariada—, dios, lo último que deseaba era faltarle al respeto.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto o dos, contemplándose mutuamente, no muy seguros sobre lo que querían decir. Las cosas estaban claras entre los dos, sin embargo, algo inconcluso se palpaba en la atmosfera.

Itachi extendió una mano en dirección a ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura la estrechó, notando como el leve contactó removía algo en su interior, al mismo tiempo que una ligera corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda. Intentó no prestar atención a sus pensamientos traicioneros, sin embargo, había algo en aquellos fanales oscuros que la inquietaban. Compartieron una sonrisa cordial y ambos se apartaron.

—Por cierto— recordó la ojiverde, carraspeando un poco para aclararse la garganta, repentinamente seca—, necesito su autorización para llevar a cabo el procedimiento— indicó, extendiéndole la tabla con la hoja de información del paciente.

Itachi tomó el documento, lo examinó con rapidez, y sin más preámbulos, alcanzó un bolígrafo que llevaba oculto entre las bolsas del traje quirúrgico; plasmó la firma de autorización y regresó el papel a las manos de Sakura.

Sin nada más que decir, ambos abandonaron la oficina, tomando diferentes caminos.

Sakura se permitió lanzar un suspiro de genuino alivio, llevando la tabla hasta la altura del pecho y preguntándose qué demonios había pasado.

* * *

El sonido crepitante de la máquina de café cortó los pensamientos de tajo; el artilugio era arcaico, pero funcional. No preparaba infusiones exquisitas o abrumantes para el paladar, el sabor era pobre, casi inexistente, pero efectivo para disipar el cansancio.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, tomó el vaso y dio el primer sorbo. Se sentía agotado, consumido por el trabajo, llevaba cerca de dos días sin dormir; las extremidades le dolían, y una implacable migraña lo acompañaba desde el amanecer. A todos sus padecimientos físicos se le sumaban la desagradable charla y el fortuito encuentro con Haruno Sakura, el cual había dejado una extraña sensación en su interior, difícil de definir. Lo cierto era que no contaba con las fuerzas para desgastarse divagando en azarosos lances.

Fatigado, tomó asiento en una gradilla cercana, recargando la espalda en el incómodo respaldo y la cabeza contra la pared, a la par que fijaba la oscura mirada en la pálida lámpara que colgaba del techo.

Dio otro sorbo, al mismo tiempo que en sus pensamientos aparecía la imagen de Izumi. Presionó con dos dedos el puente de la nariz, intentando aplacar el punzante dolor ocasionado por la cefalea. El encuentro había dejado un mal sabor de boca, como los últimos dos, le parecía increíble cómo era que ambos eran capaces de destruirse cuando años atrás juraron amarse eternamente.

No obstante, la conversación con Sakura solo logó inquietarlo. Si bien los dos habían establecido una tregua, la confesión de la pelirosa lo tomó por sorpresa. No lograba comprender cuales eran las razones por las que el compromiso entre ella y su hermano había terminado. Sabía que Sasuke poseía un mal carácter, pero suponía que debía existir otra razón para orillarla a rechazarlo.

Fue en ese preciso instante que se permitió así mismo soltar un suspiro. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, despertaba algo en su interior, era incapaz de precisar el sentimiento, le intrigaba. Haruno Sakura era un acertijo indescifrable, por más que intentase encasillarla, terminaba descubriendo otro detalle, algún atisbo a su inaudito ser.

—Doctor Uchiha— dijo Kurenai a manera de saludo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

El azabache apartó la mirada del techo, posándola sobre el rostro afable de la pelinegra.

—Doctora Yuhi— replicó.

—Lamento irrumpir tu descanso— espetó un poco apenada, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero necesito ayuda en un caso.

Itachi contuvo las ganas de soltar otro suspiro. La paz era momentánea en el hospital, una ilusión para los jefes de departamento como él. Se puso de pie, y siguió los pasos de la dama hasta la recepción.

—Femenina en estado de gestación, treinta y tres semanas. Fue referida al hospital esta mañana por presentar una presión arterial elevada. Asintomática— explicó Kurenai, extendiéndole el expediente a Itachi.

El pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo. Aquello no le gustaba.

— ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de los exámenes de laboratorio?— cuestionó, aparando la mirada del historial médico de la mujer.

—Sorprendentemente se encuentran dentro de lo normal. Realice una ecografía Dippler con IP de arterias uterinas mayor al percentil 95.

En cualquier otro momento, Itachi habría delegado el caso a alguno de sus residentes, no obstante, la magnitud del asunto superaba los límites de la gravedad. La mujer se encontraba en un estado delicado, la situación era una bomba de tiempo, cualquiera que fuese su decisión dentro de las últimas 24 horas, determinaría si sobreviviría.

—Solicitó su alta voluntaria— añadió Kurenai, con una mueca de genuina consternación decorándole el rostro.

— ¿Y la dejaste marchar?— suspiró él, dejando caer el folio sobre la superficie.

—Necesitaba tu opinión para retenerla más tiempo— confesó en tono quedo, pero exento de contrición —.Es muy rápido para llevar a cabo una cesárea, la vida de esta chica corre peligro.

A lo largo de su carrera, Itachi se había visto inmerso en debates éticos y morales, llevándolo a poner en duda sus propios principios. No era la primera vez que una decisión compleja reposaba en sus manos.

—La joven corre el riesgo de presentar un accidente cerebro vascular— profirió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé.

Itachi cerró los ojos un momento para sosegar sus pensamientos. Consideraba cuales eran los pros y contras, aunque, para ser sincero consigo mismo, las consecuencias eran negativos en cualquiera de los escenarios que vislumbrara.

—Kurenai, sé que no me estas pidiendo una opinión sobre lo que evidentemente ya sabes, sino ayuda sobre las posibles consecuencias que esto pueda desencadenar. — suspiró, exhausto.

—La paciente desea marcharse— convino la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros—, no puedo someterla a un procedimiento quirúrgico en su estado, y lo sabes, tanto la madre como los productos corren riesgo de perecer.

—Debemos hablar con los familiares— las facciones de Itachi se ensombrecieron.

—Me encargare de llevarlos a una de las salas de juntas.

* * *

Itachi observó detenidamente los rostros de los ahí presentes en la sala. Intentaba descubrir que era lo que pasaba por sus mentes en ese instante, y como debían sentirse al respecto.

La paciente en cuestión era una chica joven, no rebasaba los treinta años; la vitalidad que irradiaba su faz era tan abrumadora que por un momento el pelinegro deseó que aquello se tratara de una puta broma. Iba acompañada de su marido, quien sostenía su mano en todo momento; le brindaba seguridad y consuelo. Ambos comenzaban una vida juntos, pero el destino se encargaba de poner en su camino un obstáculo insuperable.

Itachi sabía que el pronóstico era desalentador, sin embargo, todo lo que ocurría dentro del hospital era cuestión de suerte, y la suerte podía ser buena o mala.

Atisbó, azorado, el nerviosismo hilvanado en las facciones de la chica; notó, como con un gesto sobreprotector llevaba la mano libre hasta su vientre abultado, acariciándolo con tremara en un acto de genuina y absoluta devoción. El hombre a su lado, le ofreció una sonrisa, triste, trémula. No había mucho que pudiese hacer, solo estar ahí para ella.

Aquello lo llevó a avivar un recuerdo amargo. Tanto él como Izumi habían intentado por años concebir un hijo; luego de haber llegado a la cúspide de sus carreras, su esposa decidió que era el momento de iniciar otro proyecto, naturalmente él se negó, sin embargo, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo hasta esa noche; la noche en que Izumi sufrió su segundo aborto. El proceso fue espontaneo, como el primero, sostuvo su mano en todo momento y permaneció callado. Cuando todo llegó a su fin, durmió a su lado, acunándola entre sus brazos mientras susurraba que todo estaría bien, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello era mentira, y solo era el augurio de un fortuito final.

—Pero los exámenes indicaron que no había nada extraño, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— preguntó la mujer con voz trémula, intercalando la mirada entre Itachi y Kurenai.

—Los signos demostraron que sufre de preeclamsia, si no actuamos rápido, puede sufrir convulsiones y después un accidente cerebro vascular. La presión arterial es elevada— explicó Itachi, con los ojos fijos en la paciente.

—Me sentiría más tranquila si usted permanece en el hospital durante algunas semanas para monitorearla— agregó Kurenai con falso optimismo, hilvanando una sonrisa discreta.

—Eso es imposible— dijo la mujer, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación—mi seguro no cubrirá la estancia. Además, yo me siento de maravilla, lo del desmayo fue solo un desliz— trató de explicar.

Estaba en negación, y no iba a culparla. Cualquiera atravesaría ese estado si recibiera la noticia que su vida y la de otras personas corrían peligro. Se suponía que la experiencia debía ser perfecta, el embarazo debía ser tranquilo, ¿Por qué estaba sucediéndole esto a ella?

—Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con el área administrativa. Lo que de verdad importa en este momento es la salud de usted y sus hijos— espetaron Kurenai con cierta renuencia.

La joven cerró los ojos un momento, y con aire determinado se puso de pie, seguida por su consternado esposo.

—Ya les he dicho que me encuentro bien— rebatió, dirigiéndose a todos los ahí presentes—, no voy a pasar el resto de mi embarazo confinada en una sala de hospital solo por un pequeño percance.

Kurenai dio un paso al frente, pero Itachi colocó una mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndola. La joven tenía razón, no podían retenerla en contra de su voluntad, eso se llamaba secuestro, y más tarde que temprano buscaría la forma de evitar poner un pie dentro del hospital.

Se sentía impotente, por supuesto, pero la coyuntura estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Agradezco su consternación, doctores— dijo antes de marcharse.

—Gracias— agregó el caballero, severamente consternado.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Itachi se encontraba en el hospital, pensando en la joven a la que había operado hace algunas horas. La chica regresó al hospital pasada la media noche, en estado de coma; la tomografía axial computarizada indicaba una hemorragia intraparenquimal aprieto-occipital izquierda, acompañado de un hematoma subdural.

Kurenai había realizado la cesárea, obteniendo como resultado el primer feto muerto y el segundo vivo. Poco después del procedimiento, Itachi se encargó de ingresarla a quirófano, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la intervención no fue suficiente. Cuando llevaba a cabo la hemicraneotomia descomprensiva, la paciente sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio intraoperatorio, y pocos minutos después se declaró muerte cerebral.

Se sentía molesto. Confió ciegamente en su pericia como cirujano, no percibió el suficiente temor. Ansiaba que esa operación resultara bien, que tuviera un final feliz y que todos acabaran contentos para regresar a casa en cuestión de días, y él sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

Aun así, bien sabía que nada de lo que pudiese hacer compensaría el daño infligido. Cualquier grado de desdicha que presentara era una nimiedad en comparación a lo que la familia de la chica estaba pasando. Por supuesto, la operación no iba a salir bien solo porque lo deseara desesperadamente, el resultado no estaba del todo en sus manos.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, y cabizbajo. Necesitaba un momento a solas antes de regresar a afrontar la realidad. El proceso de amortajamiento llevaba su tiempo, y consideraba que durante esos minutos podía resguardarse a meditar, lejos de las miradas indiscretas y los murmullos ofuscan tés del resto del personal.

Ingresó al pequeño cuarto de suplementos cerca de la habitación de descanso de los residentes de neurocirugía. Recargó el cuerpo contra los estantes y descendió hasta el suelo, llevando las rodillas a la altura de su pecho. Juraba que mataría con sus propias manos a cualquiera que osara interrumpir su pena, hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía a si mismo lamentarse por un paciente.

La joven se añadía a la lista de sus desastres, donde su matrimonio poseía el primer lugar; eventualmente, el recuerdo de la imagen de aquella joven tendida en la camilla, dejaría de ser una tormentosa herida para convertirse en una deprimente cicatriz.

La soledad fue tan efímera como la vida misma. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, mas no se inmuto en corroborar de quien se trataba. Estaba hecho trizas para prestar atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, aquella mañana solo le apetecía recluirse en su apartamento, beber una botella de vino y regresar cuando todo estuviese en completa calma.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que estaba ocupado— dijo la joven, azorada—, puedo regresar después— añadió, percatándose de que había irrumpido en un mal momento, tal como el otro día en su oficina.

Itachi elevó la mirada para encontrar los fanales esmeralda de la pelirosa atisbarlo con absoluto interés. Ella pasó a su lado, dispuesta a marcharse.

—No— rebatió, mantuvo los ojos oscuros fijos en ella—, solo cierra la puerta— solicitó.

Para su sorpresa, la pelirosa acató la súplica sin cuestionar nada, colocó el cerrojo y toó asiento al otro extremo de la diminuta habitación, frente a él. Se encontraban absortos en la oscuridad, recluidos en un sitio que solo contaba con el espacio suficiente para albergar a una sola persona.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— preguntó en un susurro, insegura. Lo notó por el temblor en su voz, era ligero, a duras penas perceptible, pero había logrado detectarlo.

—Perdí a una paciente— comentó, resignado. No era la primera vez que eso sucedía para ambos, debían estar habituado a esa clase de acontecimientos, sin embargo, constantemente se les atribuía cualidades divinas; si la operación era un éxito, el cirujano era un héroe; si fracasa, el cirujano es el culpable, un villano—, arribó en estado de coma, atravesaba por un proceso de preclamsia, había ingresado la mañana de ayer tras sufrir un desmayo.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, observándolo detenidamente. No estaba juzgándolo.

—Ya veo— respondió con un suspiro. Su rostro adoptó una expresión de punzante entendimiento, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, la situación estaba fuera de su alcance y de lo que podía hacer. No debe culparse por ello, hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—En mi experiencia, cuando algo va mal es porque se tomó la decisión equivocada— dijo, reposando la cabeza contra la pared.

Aquel escenario era encantadoramente extraño. No hacía mucho tiempo, juraba que Haruno Sakura lo detestaba, y ahora, ambos se encontraban ahí, fragmentando algo tan íntimo como su ser.

—En ocasiones debemos causar cierto daño para evitar uno más grande— rebatió con voz rígida—, todos los cirujanos llevamos un cementerio dentro, es ahí donde descansan nuestros fracasos.

Itachi la contempló, absorto en la majestuosidad de aquellos fanales esmeraldas; durante todos esos años, había contemplado el mundo a través de los umbríos ojos de Izumi, no obstante, se encontraba cautivado por el extremado esplendor de eso arcanos ojos verdes que lo oteaban como si fuese el ultimo hombre en la faz de la tierra.

¿Acaso su hermano se había enamorado de su intelecto? ¿O de la forma en la que hablaba? Tan elocuente y transparente. Sasuke era un tonto, ¿en qué momento se permitió desperdiciar el amor de esa mujer? Porque tenía la certeza de que ella lo había amado con locura, y eso, removía algo en su interior, ¿eran celos?, tal vez, habría entregado todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para degustar de las mieles que aquella joven era capaz de otorgar. Pero no podía permitirse pensar de esa forma, estaba prohibido. Sakura era un límite insuperable, era su subordinada, y la ex prometida de Sasuke, tales factores la situaban lejos de su alcance.

Cuando menos lo imaginó, la pelirosa tomó asiento a su lado, y sin necesidad de solicitar permiso, entrelazó los largos, finos y delicados dedos con los de él. Pensó en apartarse, mas no deseaba hacerlo. El tacto era trémulo, pero firme. Ella sostuvo su mano al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa afable, regresándole la valentía que había perdido minutos atrás en el quirófano.

— ¿Desea que lo acompañe a dar la noticia?— cuestionó, sosteniendo su mirada.

El arrugó la nariz ligeramente, era un gesto que hacía a menudo, de manera inconsciente, cuando algo le disgustaba.

—Por favor, llámame Itachi— pidió. La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más grande.

—Está bien, Itachi— paladeó. Para deleite del pelinegro, su estómago sufrió un cosquilleo al escucharla pronunciar su nombre con la misma frescura que solo confieren los años y la confianza—, ¿Deseas que vaya contigo?

El azabache supo que estaba en serio peligro cuando se encontró perdido en su mirada.

—Sería de gran ayuda— accedió.

Abandonaron el cuarto de suplementos uno al lado del otro, sin temor a ser vistos. Ambos sabían que los rumores dentro del hospital se dispararían, sin embargo, solo ellos dos estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido dentro de esa habitación.

Emprendieron la marcha, en silencio. Itachi nunca disfrutó ser el heraldo de malas noticias, lo detestaba. No obstante, llevaba mucho tiempo fungiendo esa labor, y siempre examinaba en silencio las expresiones de los seres queridos, en ocasiones atisbaba el suplicio, desdicha, tormento, y en otras, alivio, entendimiento, resignación, pero todas contaban con un común denominador: el dolor.

Arribaron a la sala de espera. Desde la entrada se vislumbraba al hombre mortificado, postrada en una de las incomodas sillas de la estancia, encorvado hacia el frente, sosteniendo con ambas manos su cabeza. Las horas más eternas eran las que se pasaban en ese lugar, aguardando por noticias.

Sakura colocó una mano sobre su hombro, incitándolo a recorrer los pasos que lo alejaban de aquel sujeto. La sonrisa de la pelirosa era afable; retuvo el deseo de tomarla de la mano por segunda ocasión, estaban demasiado expuestos y el gesto quedaría a mala interpretación.

Con un ligero mohín, dejó escapar un suspiro, y sin más preámbulos recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de aquel hombre.

Sakura permaneció de pie, cerca de la entrada. Atisbaba la escena en silencio. Contempló a Itachi hablar, su voz sonaba calmada, más no indiferente, explicaba con detenimiento cuales habían sido las fallas y las consecuencias de las mismas; el hombre solo lo oteaba, con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Pocos segundos transcurrieron cuando rompió en llanto, de la misma manera en la que ella lo envalentonó a continuar, Itachi posó una mano sobre el hombro de aquel pobre hombre. No era común que un médico se tomara el tiempo para brindarle consuelo a los familiares o amigos, la mayoría de ellos se marchaba en el instante que pronunciaban la noticia. Sin embargo, él era diferente; todavía resguardaba la humanidad que muchos perdían a lo largo de los años.

La respiración se solidifico en los pulmones de la pelirosa al notar como el esposo de la paciente se ponía de pie para envolver con sus brazos a Itachi, atrapándolo en un abrazo desesperado. Él se quedó inmóvil, sopesando que era lo que debía hacer, no obstante, tomo una decisión de inmediato, y de inmediato, correspondió el gesto, permitiéndole al desdichado llorar contra su hombro.

Detrás de esa fachada arrogante, se ocultaba un hombre bondadoso. El peso de la culpa recayó sobre sus hombros al darse cuenta que lo había juzgado rápido e injustamente.

**Continuara**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Un gemido escapó de lo más recóndito de su garganta al sentir los bonancibles y caliginosos labios sobre los suyos, besándola con insistencia.

Se estremeció al sentir una tórrida ola de placer brotando desde su vientre bajo; habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que tuvo un encuentro similar, sin embargo, no fue, en lo mínimo, parecida a la absorbente coyuntura en la que se encontraba inmersa en ese preciso instante.

Aferró sus manos al borde de la camiseta, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo en un acto reflejo, demandante. Lo deseaba, necesitaba degustar cada rincón de su cuerpo, su inconsciente se lo pedía a gritos.

La besaba con tal ímpetu que sus piernas temblaban; estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero eso no le importaba.

Dio un respingo cuando la acorraló entre uno de los estantes y su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la blusa, cerca de las costillas, trazando deliciosos patrones con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar a su cadera, donde las crestas iliacas resaltaban por encima del resorte de su pantalón.

Podía sentirse a sí misma humedecerse; acatando las suplicas de su cuerpo, abrió las piernas, permitiéndole situarse en el hueco entre sus muslos.

La levantó del piso al mismo tiempo que la empuja al mostrador. Ella se quedó un instante sin aliento no obstante, la ansiosa presión retornó a sus labios, ocasionando que perdiera el poco control que le restaba.

Lo que estaba haciendo rayaba en el borde de lo incorrecto, sobrepasaba los límites de la ética y moral. Itachi era su jefe, pero sobre todas las cosas, también era el hermano de su ex prometido. De todas las personas disponibles en la faz de la tierra, el azabache despertaba en ella una serie de sensaciones y emociones indescriptibles.

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza contra la caja torácica. Su clítoris, hinchado, demasiado sensible debido a la fricción con del delgado hilo de la delgada tanga. La sensación de sus músculos al tensarse bajo su tacto era impresionante, y sin dudarlo, acarició el tramo de la nívea piel de su espalda con la punta de las uñas.

En respuesta, Itachi la tomó por las caderas a la par que tiraba de ella para atraerla a sí mismo. Bajo la tela de su pantalón se percató del bulto duro y palpitante.

Esbozó una sonrisa erótica; con la mirada esmeralda fijo en los ojos oscuros del pelinegro, deslizó su mano por debajo del pantalón, inmiscuyéndose entre la tela de su bóxer.

—Sakura— murmuró contra sus labios.

Suspiró contra su cuello mientras rodeaba la cabeza del miembro, craso y erecto, deslizando su mano de arriba hacia abajo; era cálido en sus manos, más grande de lo que había vislumbrado.

Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, Itachi la detuvo, rodeando su muñeca. La obligó o ponerse de espaldas contra la pared. Lejos de negarse, la pelirosa acató las órdenes sin rechistar.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espina dorsal, cuando él enredó los dedos en torno al elástico de su pantalón quirúrgico, bajando la tela lenta y tortuosamente hasta desvelar los torneados músculos de sus glúteos; tan pronto quedaron a la vista, colocó el elástico de la tanga a un costado y apartó sus nalgas, dejando al descubierto el sacro templo de su palpitante, húmeda y anhelante intimidad.

Lanzó un gemido cuando Itachi acarició su clítoris con la punta de la lengua; estaba mojada. De su cueva emanaba un dulce néctar, adictivo. Sus trémulas piernas se sacudieron con mayor fuerza cuando introdujo dos dedos, moviéndolos con habilidad sobrenatural.

—Itachi— masculló—, por favor, no te detengas— suplicó, tratando de igualar el compás que los dedos dentro de ella delimitaban.

Obediente, el medico volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas, lamiendo y succionando. El placer incrementaba, notaba que pronto alcanzaría el punto de la locura. Itachi chupaba rápido y con ritmo.

Ella era incapaz de hablar; de su boca solo brotaban gemidos y alaridos obscenos. En su cabeza, pedía a gritos que no se detuviera, puesto que está a punto de perderse a sí misma.

Al abrir los ojos, termino por correrse. Un intenso placer recorrió su cuerpo, bajando por la columna hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies.

Despertó con el alma en vilo y el corazón desbocado.

Enajenada, logró reincorporarse en la cama. Había tenido un sueño extraño, demasiado real, y por supuesto, prohibido.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de solo recordarlo. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, lanzando un pequeño grito de frustración.

¿Cómo era posible que eso le sucedería a ella?, la relación entre los dos había cambiado en las últimas semanas, comenzaban a entenderse, y por ende a llevarse bien. No obstante, aquel sueño la llevaba a cuestionarse si lo que sentía por su jefe era admiración y respeto o deseo.

Un nudo en su garganta apareció. El sentimiento siempre estuvo presente. Era inhábil de explicar en qué momento sucedió, pero tenía la certeza que todo se remontaba a dos semanas atrás, en el cuarto de suplementos.

Itachi se había incrustado en su mente, sin siquiera percatarse de ello. No obstante, era mejor alejarse y o jugar con fuego porque podía resultar quemada.

* * *

Antes de comenzar su turno, decidió acudir a la oficina de la directora para charlar sobre algunas cuestiones que la inquietaban.

Hace algunos días, Tsunade le había enviado un mensaje para cuestionar los motivos de su ausencia en el habitual almuerzo dominical organizado por su madre. Sakura se las apañó para construir una excusa más o menos creíble, y prometió visitarla a primera hora de la mañana el jueves.

La voz sonaba amortiguada detrás de la puerta. Con dos ligeros golpes, anunció su llegada; modulada, Tsunade le permitió ingresar, cerrando la tranquera de madera detrás de ella.

Lejos de escuchar la casual invitación a tomar asiento, la ojiverde postró su cuerpo en una de las sillas acolchadas situadas frente al enorme e imponente escritorio de caoba.

Esperaba que la rubia no reparara en su mal aspecto, sabía que nada pasaba desapercibido bajo su meticuloso escrutinio, y que de una u otra forma, terminaría por averiguar lo que ocurría con ella.

Inquieta, se removió en su asiento. Tsunade apartó la mirada ambarina del documento, encarando una ceja al atisbarla de cerca; arrugó el ceño ligeramente y contrajo los labios hasta formar una delgada línea recta. Sabía que aquella mañana no lucia despampanante; las ojeras resaltaban en contraste a su piel pálida, llevaba el cabello húmedo y ni una gota de maquillaje para ocultar el cansancio trazado en su linda faz.

—Luces fatal— dijo Tsunade de improviso, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa.

—No necesita repetirlo— replicó, procurando no sonar demasiado molesta.

— ¿Esto se debe a Uchiha Itachi?— quiso saber.

Sakura tragó grueso. La pregunta no llevaba implícita alguna connotación de doble sentido, no obstante, la aseveración era acertada. Una semana había transcurrido desde su sueño erótico, y lo cierto era que desconocía como lidiar con ello.

Aun asi, continuó firme con la decisión de mantenerse alejada de Itachi. Procuraba que sus guardias no coincidieran con los horarios del pelinegro, salvo a las reuniones semanales que llevaban a cabo cada lunes. Creía que solo se debía a un enamoramiento adolescente, algo que se desvanecería con el tiempo.

—La carga de trabajo ha sido extenuante en los últimos días— replicó, sonriendo forzadamente a Tsunade.

La rubia asintió con un gesto adusto, bebiendo otro sorbo corto, pero elegante de café.

—Al menos te las has apañado para sobrevivir al tiránico legado de Itachi— masculló, contemplándola por el rabillo del ojo–. La mayoría de los residentes desisten a la segunda semana. Has soportado dos meses sin rechistar.

Sakura se sonrojó como una niña pequeña.

—Fui injusta al juzgarlo antes de tiempo— admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es extraño escucharte admitir que cometiste un error.

Esto provocó en Sakura un estremecimiento, como si intentase deshacerse de algo desagradable.

—Fui muy dura al inicio, pensé que sería igual que Sasuke— masculló, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Era injusto compararlos a ambos, más no inevitable. Había pasado varios años de su vida a lado del Uchiha menor para percatarse que su relación no fue del tono sana.

Por esa razón se sentía insegura a lado de Itachi en un comienzo; vislumbraba que todos los Uchiha pertenecían a la misma camada, y que poco se diferenciarían uno del otro. Una vez más, la vida se encargaba de demostrarle que nada era absoluto.

—Itachi es un buen hombre— habló Tsunade, dirigiéndose a la cafetera dispuesta cerca del minibar para rellenar su taza—, tengo algunos años de conocerlo, no tan íntimamente, pero se algunas cosas sobre él.

Abatida, recargó la espalda en el revés acolchonado de la silla.

La mujer de ojos miel regresó a su asiento; sus pasos resonaban amortiguados gracias a la alfombra que revestía el piso de la estancia.

—Pero no era sobre Itachi de quien quería hablar— dijo, posando la mirada en el rostro exánime de la chica.

Sakura presentía que aquello se convertiría en un agobiante sermón sobre las malas decisiones de su vida. Habían tenido charlas similares en el pasado, la más conmemorativa era la que suscitó la noticia de su compromiso con Sasuke.

— ¿Entonces de quién?— cuestionó, sin siquiera inmutarse en modular su voz.

—Eres joven, Sakura, deberías disfrutar de la vida. No toda tu existencia debe acontecer dentro del hospital.

— ¿Por qué está diciéndome todo esto?— indagó a la defensiva.

—Te conozco, y por la misma razón me he percatado que estás absorta en el trabajo a propósito, solo lo haces cuando pretendes evadir un problema.

Esa era una de las desventajas de que Tsunade estuviese involucrada en su vida desde pequeña.

Si bien, la razón no era tan melodramática como la ruptura de su compromiso, lo que estaba haciendo era para evitar un mal mayor.

—He atravesado por ciertas complicaciones, pero nada de qué preocuparse— espetó, restándole importancia al tema.

—Deberías dormir, comer y tener sexo, todo en ese orden.

Otro sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. Parecía una inocente y casta adolescente, aunque no era ninguna de esas tres cosas.

— ¿Qué?— dijo la rubia, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿acaso me consideras lo suficientemente tonta para no darme cuenta que ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuviste con alguien?

—No hablare de mi vida sexual como una simple trivialidad.

—Por supuesto que no, pero es un tema de mi interés.

Dos largos años transcurrieron desde el momento en que ella y Sasuke dejaron de tener sexo. Si bien en las últimas instancias de su relación, el vínculo sexual que los mantenía unidos lucia estable, todo cambio meses después. Sakura detestaba que él la considerara un mero objeto de placer, una vasija en el cual podía verterse y desechar al amanecer.

Nunca fue partidaria de los encuentros casuales, y aunque en algún lapso de su vida lo intentó, termino envuelta en llanto.

Cansada del rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación, se puso de pie. Su turno comenzaría pronto.

— ¿Algo más que agregar?

—No— negó Tsunade, curvando la comisura de sus labios con un gesto de preocupación—, es todo por el momento, puedes retirarte.

Aliviada, dirigió su andar a la puerta, lanzando un suspiro.

—Sakura– volvió a llamarla la directora, obligándola a detener sus pasos—, bromeaba sobre el orden estricto, quizás el sexo sea una necesitad más demandante– agregó con malicia.

La aludida se limitó a girar los ojos.

—Hasta pronto— se despidió, abandonando la oficina.

* * *

Contempló el tablón de cirugías con una mezcla de horror y estupor; su próxima intervención estaba programada dentro de dos días, sin embargo, debía presentarse en la sala para asegurarse que el paciente se encontrara en buenas condiciones.

No obstante, el aspaviento melindroso se vio secundado por uno de total turbación al percatarse que por primera vez en varios días, Itachi estaría con ella en el quirófano.

Sus ojos esmeraldas vagaron por la estancia, transitó hasta el aparador, procurando corroborar que aquello se tratara de una equivocación.

La mujer detrás de la recepción le dedicó una afable sonrisa.

—Buenos días, doctora Haruno— saludó con disimulada malicia—, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Buenos días— replicó, colocando ambas manos sobre el entarimado de madera—, en realidad sí, creo que hay un problema en el horario de cirugías.

La auxiliar levantó una ceja, intrigada; en silenció, alcanzó la enumeración que todo cirujano se disponía a llenar antes y después de una cirugía, solo para corroborar que lo dicho por la pelirosa fuese verdad.

—Me temo que no hay error alguno, doctora Haruno— indicó, situando el larguero a un costado, lejos de su vista—, el doctor Uchiha en persona solicitó incluirla en la cirugía, debe estar aguardando por usted en la habitación 312.

Sakura no supo que responder, pues estaba demasiado atareada intentando adivinar porqué Itachi la había elegido entre tantas opciones.

Sin más remedio, se dirigió al tercer piso, donde se ubicaba el área de pediatría. Según el informe, el procedimiento consistía en remover un epéndimo intracraneal, generado a partir de células no nerviosas que envuelven las cavidades ventriculares del cerebro. En su corta experiencia como cirujana, sabía que la presencia de un tumor maligno de tal calibre tenía un mal pronóstico.

Al estudiar con mayor detenimiento el registro médico, se percató que la paciente era una niña de quince años llamada Himari. La habían operado dos veces en un lapso de diez años a causa del padecimiento, que no paraba de recidiva y se volvía más agresivo y maligno cada vez que volvía.

Cuando llegó al pabellón de pediatría, encontró a Itachi de pie cerca de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el suelo. El cosquilleó en su vientre se avivó tan solo al verlo, asi como los recuerdos del candente sueño.

— ¿Has leído el expediente?

Con dinamismo, el cuerpo de la pelirosa se congeló, encontrándose con unos ojos color ónix que la inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza.

—Lo suficiente para saber que este caso es incurable— dijo Sakura en voz baja.

—La familia se niega a aceptar que su única hija este llegando al final de su vida— respondió, contemplándola directamente a los ojos

—En ese caso, ¿Por qué accediste a operar?— preguntó con seriedad.

—Cuando se trata de un cáncer es difícil saber cuándo parar— ambos echaron un discreto vistazo al interior de la sala, atisbando a la joven en cuestión recostada en la cama, y a su madre a un costado, sosteniendo su mano—, el amor puede ser muy egoísta— las facciones de Itachi se endurecieron y la poca luz que rara vez se percibía en su mirada, se apagó.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Itachi ni siquiera le dio tiempo de rebatir, había dado por zanjada la discusión, y sin decir nada, ingresó en la habitación.

La pelirosa siguió sus pasos de cerca. Examinó con detenimiento la estancia, estudiando la escena; una madre cansada, devastada por la situación, reposaba la mitad del cuerpo sobre la camilla, buscando descanso; un padre atareado, ataviado con un elegante traje yacía en el asiento bajo la ventana, con el teléfono en mano y la mirada fija en la pantalla, y sobre la cama, una niña delgada y macilenta, pero con una sonrisa encantadora. A pesar de la enfermedad que la aquejaba parecía sobrellevarla con entereza.

—Buenos días— habló Sakura con firmeza, atrayendo las miradas hacia su cuerpo—, soy la doctora Haruno y el doctor Uchiha, ambos estaremos a cargo de la cirugía.

La madre, aun adormilada, abandonó su asiento, no sin antes acicalar su cabello y ropas. Ambos se inclinaron hacia ellos en una cordial y respetuosa presentación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Himari?— preguntó Itachi, dirigiéndose a la chica, quien evidentemente abrumada por la repentina atención del médico, esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—Mejor— replicó en voz baja.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Sakura aún no estaba habituada a la actitud de Itachi alrededor de los pacientes, le parecía sumamente extraño y cautivador.

—Gracias por aceptar el caso— dijo la madre, transmitiendo su más efusivo agradecimiento; contemplaba a ambos con tanta intensidad, una mezcla de esperanza y desesperación.

— ¿Podría explicarnos la situación con detenimiento?— indagó Sakura. El informe solo contenía la información de rutina e Itachi no había sido lo suficientemente específico para ponerla en contexto.

—El tumor apareció hace diez años. La sometieron a cirugía en dos ocasiones para removerlo, asi como a todas las sesiones de radio y quimioterapia posibles, sin embargo, el tumor no deja de aparecer.

Sakura escuchaba atenta el relato de la madre al mismo tiempo que colocaba a la luz el último escáner de Himari; mostraba una extensa recidiva del tumor, situada en el lóbulo temporal derecho del cerebro. Si bien se trataba de una zona de fácil acceso, la cirugía solo le proporcionaría a la chica unas semanas o meses más de vida, como mucho.

Los próximos minutos transcurrieron en absoluta agonía para la pelirosa. El caso de Himari había ingresado como terminal en el hospital local. Tanto ella como Itachi sabían que estaban alimentando las ilusiones de los padres, quienes realizaban todo lo posible para mantener a su hija con vida.

Ambos agradecieron el tiempo de la familia y se marcharon, prometiendo regresar para realizar el monitoreo de rutina antes de la cirugía.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la habitación, Sakura no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí para llevar el caso?— cuestionó, furiosa. Era poco probable que los padres aceptaran la triste realidad-

Itachi la contempló, estoico. Lejos de sorprenderse por su actitud impertinente, guardó silencio, tanteando la respuesta.

—Eres la única en la que podía confiar— respondió, tajante, sin ninguna consideración en el efecto que generarían las palabras en ella—, pensé que eras capaz de hacerlo, Sakura, ahora me doy cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado.

La respuesta del pelinegro caló hondo en su interior, quizás por el hecho de que una vez más cuestionaba sus habilidades, o tal vez por la sencilla razón de que la opinión de Itachi era importante.

Sin saber precisar lo que sentía, se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo, atisbándolo partir.

* * *

Pasó el resto de la tarde confinada en su habitación, estudiando el caso de Himari, buscando alternativas de tratamiento sin éxito alguno.

Pensó en delegar el caso a uno de los hospitales con la unidad de Neurocirugía más avanzada del país, aunque sabía que a los cirujanos no les convencería el plan de operar a una paciente casi desahuciada.

Deseaba, con toda su alma, otorgarle a Himari treinta años más de vida. Apenas era una niña, y dada su situación, dudaba que estuviera al tanto del mundo que la rodeaba; llevaba toda su existencia confinada a la cama de un hospital, recluida entre las inmaculadas paredes del sanatorio, sin sentir la brisa estival o los rayos del sol acariciar su piel.

Fatigada, cerró el ordenador y recostó el cuerpo sobre la cama. Clavó la mirada en el techo a la par que reproducía las palabras de Itachi una y otra vez en su mente. Estaba molesta, avergonzada y decepcionada.

Si contemplaba el lado luminoso de la situación, aquel aliciente era suficiente para disipar el posible enamoramiento que comenzaba a desarrollar por él. Solo asi se percataba que ambos eran incompatibles, nunca en la vida podrían coexistir como una pareja, estaban destinados a la rivalidad eterna.

—Prepárate frentona— dijo Ino, apareciendo en la habitación, ataviada con un vestido que indicaba su evidente plan de salir.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que llames a la puerta?— rugió, molesta.

—Incontables ocasiones— espetó la rubia, pasando de largo hasta el armario—,pero eso no importa, porque tú y yo saldremos a beber unas cuantas copas esta noche— continuó, buscando entre las distintas prendas el atuendo apropiado para la ocasión.

—No puedo hacerlo, mañana tengo examen.

Y era cierto. Después de su discusión con Itachi, el azabache arribó a la sala de reuniones con actitud onerosa; durante una hora se dedicó a avasallar a los más desafortunados con preguntas confusas, y antes de partir se aseguró de hacer énfasis en calificar sus habilidades mediante un examen a primera hora por la mañana.

—Eres brillante, lo aprobaras— espetó Ino, virando sobre sus tobillos para encararla—, no tan brillante como yo, por supuesto, pero estoy segura que será pan comido.

La pelirosa volvió a tomar asiento sobre la cama. Lo menos que se le antojaba era pasar la noche en vela pensando en el caso que Itachi le había designado, en sus tajantes palabras y en la inminente condena de muerte que le aguardaba por la mañana.

— ¿A qué se debe todo esto?— preguntó, elevando una ceja.

—Conocí a un hombre de camino al hospital hace dos semanas, subimos al mismo taxi por accidente. Pensé en obligarlo a bajar, pero se mostró tan encantador y apenado que me fue imposible hacerlo. Charlamos durante todo el camino, intercambiamos números y lo demás es historia— relató con tanta rapidez que fue casi imposible para Sakura comprender que estaba sucediendo—.Me invitó a salir esta noche a ese sofisticado club de Jazz al centro de la ciudad, pero…

—Lo que viene detrás de un pero siempre es una mierda— replicó la pelirosa.

—Al parecer le había prometido a su primo acudir con él, asi que pensé que sería una buena idea que vinieras conmigo, ya sabes, como una cita doble.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. La vida de Ino era una comedia romántica, simplona y cliché. Detestaba acudir como chaperona, pero lo que más odiaba eran las citas dobles con desconocidos. La rubia tenía esa horrible costumbre de intentar emparejarla con individuos completamente detestables.

—Sabes lo que pienso sobre esto, cerda— comentó, levantándose de la cama.

—Lo sé, lo sé— replicó, restando importancia a la molestia de la pelirosa—, pero esta vez te encantara, lo prometo. Él es un hombre endemoniadamente apuesto, y por lo que mencionó sobre su primo, puede que sea igual o mejor parecido.

Sakura desvió la vista de la espalda de Ino y contuvo las ganas de vomitar en la alfombra. Tanto ella como Tsunade continuaban inmiscuyéndose en su situación sentimental; ambas compartían el odio hacia Sasuke y la creencia de que era momento en que ella se armara de valor y conociera a otro chico.

—Mierda, Ino— dijo entre dientes, caminando hacia el tocador para acicalar su cabellera y colocar un poco de maquillaje.

—Estoy segura que algo bueno surgirá— dijo la de melena blonda, entusiasmada.

—Lo dudo— masculló Sakura—, no tengo nada que ponerme— gesticulo sin apartar la mirada del reflejo que proyectaba el espejo.

—Encontré el atuendo apropiado— expuso, sacando del fondo del armario el ajuar que utilizaría esa noche—, con esto dejaras todos sin aliento.

* * *

El lugar estaba repleto, atiborrado de almas melómanas ansiosas de degustar una buena botella de vino mientras escuchaban a los mejores exponentes de la década.

La sonata del piano y el saxofón se entremezclaba agradablemente con el sonido de las charlas y risas que brotaban de los comensales. El decorado no distaba demasiado de otros lugares en los cuales había estado con anterioridad, poseía esa chispa nostálgica del antaño, transportaba a otra época, donde los ideales de libertad y los movimientos sociales predominaban.

El hombre de la entrada las dirigió a una zona exclusiva. Su mesa se ubicaba en la planta alta, donde los asientos se disponían en palcos.

Ambas tomaron asiento en los taburetes correspondientes, cada una a lado de la mesa. La cita de Ino aún no arribaba, contaba con quince minutos de retraso. Aun cuando la rubia pretendía que eso no le importaba, Sakura sabía que en el fondo, le aterraba que la dejaran plantada.

—Lamento la demora, el tráfico al oriente de la ciudad es un asco.

—Shisui— dijo Ino, esbozando una sonrisa que podía enamorar a cualquiera—, comenzaba a pensar que no aparecerías.

—Nunca me atrevería a dejar a una dama plantada, sobre todo si es tan bella como tú— repuso Shisui, besando el dorso de su mano—, veo que trajiste compañía— espetó, posando la oscura mirada que evocaba a cierto pelinegro en sus pensamientos.

—Haruno Sakura, Shisui— espetó Ino, rodeándole el brazo y apegando su cuerpo con descarada confianza—, Shisui, Haruno Sakura, mi mejor amiga.

Vacilante, la pelirosa se puso de pie. Tenía la certeza de que había contemplado a Shisui en otra ocasión, pero no sabía precisar cuándo o bajo cuales circunstancias.

—Asi que tú eres el endemoniadamente atractivo hombre del que Ino no deja de hablar— espetó con malicia, aquella era su venganza, y la degustaría mientras durara.

El pelinegro rio y asintió con la cabeza

—Culpable de todos los cargos— respondió, estrechando su mano.

—Prometiste que traerías a tu primo— le recordó la rubia, intentando disipar la incomodidad que el comentario de la pelirosa dejo colgado en el aire.

—Por supuesto, no debe demorar en llegar, argumentó que debía atender una llamada.

Nunca fue una devota o creyente de los milagros o misericordia de los dioses, no obstante, si existía uno, esperaba que aquel inconveniente lo obligara a desaparecer. Sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago y un nudo aferrado a su garganta, como si se tratase de un mal presentimiento.

—Lamento la tardanza.

Sakura parpadeó, anonadada. Aquello debía tratarse de una puta broma. Los afilados sentidos de la pelirosa conocieron el rumor de la voz; su corazón dio un vuelco en reconocimiento cuando constató, con la mirada, lo que su oído le comunicaba. Un hormigueo recorrió sus extremidades, la respiración tornándose desbocada.

— ¿A caso no podía aguardar?— pregunto Shisui.

Sakura lanzó una mirada aterrada a Ino. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar, tratando de atribuir la coyuntura a una mórbida pesadilla.

—No— dijo Itachi, reparando absolutamente en ella.

Para su desgracia, aquella noche lucia más atractivo que de costumbre; llevaba un jersey de cuello redondo en azul marino, arremangado por debajo de los codos, perfectamente combinado con un pantalón del mismo color y botas de agujeta negras.

Podía sentir que al igual que ella, también la observaba. Muy en el fondo, agradecía la persuasión de Ino al obligarla a usar el vestido verde esmeralda de seda que había abandonado en su closet meses atrás. Si bien, no era asustado, remarcaba su estrecha cintura, y dejaba al descubierto la cantidad de piel necesaria para dejar algo a la imaginación.

—Sakura— canturreó Itachi en un frágil murmullo.

— ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?— interrumpió Shisui, mientras el desconcierto, y eventualmente la realización, impregnaban su hermosa faz— ¿Te refieres a la Sakura de la que tanto hablas? ¿La ex prometida de Sasuke?

Atisbó el intercambio de palabras entre los recién llegados, a la par que su corazón se agitaba dolorosamente en su caja torácica. No podía culpar a Ino, ¿Cómo iba a saber que Shisui era primo de Sasuke e Itachi?

—Apuesto a que las referencias no son del todo buenas— espetó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros. No iba a permitir que su pasado ni su presente, arruinaran la velada.

—Por supuesto que no— negó Shisui, sonriente—, te considera un hermoso dolor de trasero.

Sakura se ruborizó, ¿asi que Itachi hablaba sobre ella?, el solo hecho de pensarlo avivó la extraña sensación instalada en su estómago, esparciendo una calidez por todo su cuerpo.

—Shisui— habló Itachi con tono censurador, tomando asiento a lado de ella.

Sin darse cuenta, la tensión se había disipado del ambiente, y en cuestión de minutos, con la música fluyendo y las bebidas dispuestas en las copas, Ino y su acompañante se sumergieron en su propia conversación, otorgándoles tiempo y algo de privacidad.

La pelirosa suponía que si deseaba sobrellevar la noche necesitaría algo más que un Martini seco.

Era guapísimo. Tan atractivo que despistaba, poseía el tipo de belleza que hace que los ojos den vuelta. Tenía el físico de un rufián rico, del hermoso villano de telenovela.

—Por un momento imagine que estarías en el hospital— habló, rompiendo con la tortuosa afonía.

—Yo imagine que estarías en casa, estudiando para el examen— musitó, dando un elegante trago a la botella de la cerveza, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Bueno, parece que no todo es como lo vislumbramos.

Notó como la comisura de sus labios se alzaba, formando una ínfima y a duras penas perceptible sonrisa.

—Estoy pasando un rato agradable— admitió, atisbando el lugar.

—Los bares no son mi escena— agregó la pelirosa.

La situación dejo de parecerle atemorizante, y empezaba a intrigarle. A pesar de la discusión, Sakura nunca había considerado agradecerle a Ino el hecho de concretar una reunión con su jefe y mentor. Si bien, aquello distaba de ser una cita, en el fondo lo anhelaba.

— ¿Y por qué estás en uno?— preguntó el pelinegro, mostrándose genuinamente intrigado.

—Ino puede ser bastante persuasiva—exhaló, desviando la mirada hacia la rubia y Shisui— además, me han dicho que necesito una distracción.

Un doloroso golpe de realización impactó en sus costillas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. No pretendía sonar tan desesperada.

—Asi que accediste a venir— susurró Itachi con una sonrisa sutil.

La valentía liquida comenzaba a hacer de las suyas en su sistema.

—Tú también— replicó ella acentuando el rubor de sus mejillas.

Sin notarlo, acortaron la distancia que los mantenía alejados. Desde ese punto, percibía las notas varoniles de su característica colonia, asi como el hilillo de alcohol en su cálido aliento. Sonaba como si estuviera coqueteando con ella. Oh dios, ¿lo estaba haciendo? no sabía cómo actuar, que pensar o como respirar. El silencio se extendió entre ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde para que respondiera. Estaba feliz de que su jefe la hubiera notado, y que existía la ínfima posibilidad de que estuviera coqueteándole, haciéndola sentir cosas que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Shisui es bastante…exasperante— repuso, aclarándose la garganta— ya había orquestado algunas citas a ciegas con anterioridad, pero esta vez no mencionó que se trataría de una— de nueva cuenta, levantó la comisura de sus labios en algo cercano a una sonrisa mientras le dedicaba una mustia mirada de soslayo.

A pesar de los intentos de Itachi por ser cauteloso, el hecho de arriesgarse a mencionar que aquello era una cita, no fue impedimento para que sus ojos negros vagaran por sus largas y torneadas piernas. Sakura se ruborizó como una niña pequeña. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado que la relación escalaria del odio a la atracción.

—Debo admitir que soy bastante malo en esto— comentó, bebiendo de un trago lo que restaba del contenido de la botella.

— ¿En qué?— pregunto Sakura, fingiendo inocencia. Sabía que mantenía una relación con la mujer que contempló en su oficina semanas atrás, sin embargo, necesitaba corroborar que estaba soltero.

—Citas— señaló, buscando con la mirada a un mesero que pudiese proporcionarle otra cerveza.

—De verdad no puedo creerlo— se apresuró ella, dándole otro trago a su Martini.

— ¿Cómo es eso?— cuestionó, divertido, animado a morder el anzuelo.

Intencionalmente, sus rodillas chocaron contra uno de los muslos del pelinegro. Por un segundo pensó que se apartaría, pero se llevó una sorpresa al notar que el premeditado contacto no lo molestaba, y al contrario de lo que ella imaginaba, se mantuvo ahí, inmóvil, permitiendo que perdurara.

—Eres demasiado atractivo para sufrir complicaciones en una cita— ni siquiera el creciente martilleo de sus nervios le impidió realizar tan descarada aseveración—, puedo apostar a que las chicas se arrojaban a tus brazos, y también, puedo confirmarlo.

Sakura sintió un galopante impulso por mostrarse sincera, aun cuando era incorrecto. La directiva no debía enterarse de eso, mucho menos Sasuke. No obstante, durante años, había contemplado el mundo a través de los ojos del menor de los Uchiha, y hoy se encontraba cautivada por el fulgor de la presencia de Itachi.

Aposta y petulante, el azabache acarició con el pulgar la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo, trazando suaves e inteligibles patrones sobre el terso y níveo lienzo.

Ciertas partes de su anatomía respondieron de inmediato; presionó las rodillas para aliviar algo del dolor que comenzaba a aumentar con el tacto de Itachi.

—Asi que, ¿consideras que soy atractivo?— dijo Itachi, sin hacer ningún movimiento para alejarse. Su voz era baja, apenas por encima de un susurro.

—A este punto ya deberías saberlo— masculló, mordiendo su labio inferior.

* * *

Humedeció su rostro con un poco de papel para disipar el inminente sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas. El alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas en su sistema, y si de verdad pretendía contenerse lo mejor era dar por terminada la noche y regresar a casa.

Había pasado las últimas dos horas charlando y coqueteando con Itachi, lo cual aún no terminaba de procesar; era un hombre inteligente y divertido cuando se lo proponía. Hablaron de cosas triviales, anécdotas de la infancia, los desamores de la adolescencia y su paso por la universidad, evitaron mencionar a sus antiguas parejas, puesto que no era necesario sacar a coalición un tema tan delicado.

No obstante, ella sabía que en cuanto saliera del bar y arribara la mañana siguiente al hospital ambos retomarían los papeles que interpretaban a la perfección: el como jefe y ella como subordinada.

Soltó un suspiro al cruzar la puerta del tocador; con paso elegante, se desplazó por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a su mesa.

Por lo que era capaz de percibir, la noche para Ino y Shisui aún era joven, ponía en tela de juicio que la rubia pusiera si quiera un pie dentro del apartamento.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Itachi, reparando en su presencia.

—Creo que es momento de irme a casa— replicó, medio sonriendo.

Un halo de decepción surco los ojos ónix de su acompañante.

— ¿Pedirás un taxi?— indagó, levantándose de su asiento, atisbándola expectante.

—No— negó con la cabeza, a la par que tomaba el bolso de mano —, el apartamento no queda lejos de aquí, cuatro o cinco cuadras a la derecha.

El pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo, reservado. Durante el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, Sakura había aprendido que tal gesto solo se hacía presente cuando algo le molestaba.

—Es tarde— reparó él, echando un vistazo al reloj de pulsera.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, si eso a lo que te refieres— sonrió con donaire.

Itachi negó con la cabeza y antes de que emitiera otra replica ya se encontraban caminando en dirección a la salida.

El aire gélido de la madrugada los recibió al abandonar la estancia. Sakura se maldijo internamente, al haber descartado la posibilidad de llevar una chaqueta consigo, no obstante, sus procesos mentales se redujeron a niveles increíblemente pobres al sentir como el azabache colocaba su propio saco sobre sus hombros, tal cual película romántica.

Hilvanó una tímida sonrisa. Era la primera vez que un hombre tenía ese gesto con ella. Aun cuando su propio orgullo le impidiera admitirlo, en el fondo, se sentía feliz de prolongar la velada. Aquella noche había contemplado una faceta de Itachi que le confería un aire hipnotizaste, no se trataba de la gélida personalidad de jefe y mentor, sino la de un ser genuino, relajado.

Iniciaron el trayecto en silencio, quizás tratando de asimilar los sucesos trascendentales de la noche. Caminaban lado a lado, con la vista al frente. Sakura percibía el penetrante olor de su piel y fragancia en el cuello del saco; aquel aroma quedaría impregnado en su memoria por el resto de su existencia.

— ¿Por qué terminaste tu compromiso con Sasuke?— preguntó Itachi, con sus diáfanos ojos negros clavados en su rostro.

La historia con el Uchiha menor era complicada y atenuante. Sakura conseguiría enlistar al menos cincuenta razones por las cuales se separó de Sasuke, sin embargo, no tenía caso avivar recuerdos amargos.

Exhaló con fuerza al mismo tiempo que carraspeaba para disipar la piquiña de incomodidad quemándole la garganta.

—Un día me percaté que no lo amaba— respondió con la mirada ausente—, sé que puede sonar un tanto frívolo, pero a lo que me refiero es que estábamos bien cuando éramos buenos juntos y no nos malentendíamos— aclaró.

—Entiendo…— masculló, observándola empedernidamente.

Sakura se encontró poseída por el extraño impulso de complacerlo con honestidad.

— ¿Por qué no llevas una buena relación con tu familia?— interpeló, insegura.

Sasuke nunca se inmutó en mencionar cual era todo el misterio en cuanto a la situación de Itachi con sus padres. Recordaba que la mera mención de su nombre era un acto profano, tanto Fugaku como Mikoto se habían encargado de disipar su imagen hasta condenarlo al olvido.

—Ah— dijo al fin, tras una larga pausa—, asi que lo notaste— añadió con tintes de sarcasmo—. Mi padre deseaba que siguiera sus pasos, una especie de tradición familiar con la cual termine— concluyó con voz rasposa.

—Debe ser…complejo— balbuceó con parsimonia.

—De cierta forma— consintió—, puedo contarte la historia completa en otra ocasión, por ahora no quiero arruinar el momento.

Sakura enmudeció, ¿acaso estaba sugiriendo que tuvieran otra cita?, ¿o tal vez era una excusa para no indagar en el tema?, cualquiera de las dos opciones, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba cruzando un límite del que difícilmente encontraría retorno.

—Me encantaría— dijo, sonriendo ladinamente.

Sentía el incesante martilleo de su corazón galopar contra su pecho. Basculo la vista por la calle, hasta posarla nuevamente en su acompañante.

— ¿Por qué has estado envidándome los últimos días?— inquirió, deteniéndose a mitad de la calle.

¿Cómo responder a su pregunta?, sin embargo, era demasiado ingenuo considerar que no se percataría de su actitud renuente. El descubrimiento de sus sentimientos era abrumador, aun no sabía precisar lo que Itachi generaba en ella, pero era algo distinto.

—Lo hice porque tuve un sueño contigo— dijo apenada, sonrojándose.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño?— curioseó, levantando una ceja.

Sakura usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desvanecerse a causa de un colapso nervioso, ¿en verdad le cuestionaba que tipo de sueño?, por supuesto debía imaginarlo o al menos vislumbrarlo.

En respuesta enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo; el rubor en sus mejillas era tan intenso que desvelaba el oscuro secreto sin ser pronunciado. Nerviosa, mordió su labio inferior a la par que llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Eso pareció ser suficiente aliciente para Itachi, puesto que lo comprendió en ipso facto.

—Fue una tontería— aclaró, procurando ocultar el temblor en su tono de voz—, estuvo fuera semi control.

— ¿Fue bueno?— dijo el pelinegro; la pregunta, sin duda, gutural.

Por un segundo, Sakura tuvo la noción de que terminaría por desmayarse. El asunto era bochornoso, no se suponía que Itachi estuviese al tanto de sus fantasías sexuales, mucho menos saber que era el protagonista.

—Si— Profirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No debes avergonzarte— intentó consolarla, ofreciéndole una genuina sonrisa de algarabía—, a todos nos ha sucedido.

—Está mal.

—No me siento ofendido o molesto.

—Por supuesto que no— expresó, rodando los ojos. Para ser un genio consideraba que en ocasiones era un cretino o simplemente un poco avanzado que los demás—. Eres mi jefe y el hermano de Sasuke, es extraño.

Las palabras de Sakura cayeron sobre ellos con todo el peso del cruel develamiento.

Su corazón se precipitó en un latido doloroso al percatarse de la declaración; todo lo que acababa de ocurrir horas atrás no iba a repetirse, era incorrecto y ambos debían entenderlo.

Atisbó alrededor de la calle para percatarse que habían arribado a su apartamento. Dubitativa, apartó el saco de sus hombros, estrechándolo en dirección a Itachi en señal de tregua.

—Supongo que hemos llegado— masculló, desviando la mirada hacia el complejo residencial vertical.

—Quizás debería entrar ya— sentenció, llena de incertidumbre. Sus dedos se rozaron ínfimamente.

¿Estaba esperando que hiciera un movimiento?, no, aquello era imposible, una mala idea, aun si intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser amigable.

Ninguno de los dos daba señal alguna de marcharse. La pelirosa se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, encontrándose en el proceso un brillo perturbador, un fulgor que delataba indómita pasión.

—La veré mañana, doctora Haruno— dijo Itachi terminante, a modo de despedida— su voz era profunda y deleitosa.

Pese a sus conocimientos anatómicos y fisiológicos, Sakura no pudo precisar el efecto que abrumó su cuerpo al escucharlo. El calor contenido en su vientre era doloroso y palpitante.

—Buenas noches, jefe— espetó, sugestiva, dando media vuelta hacia el recibidor para desaparecer en la negrura de la noche.

Cuando cruzó por las puertas del lobby, soltó un suspiro de genuino alivio, recargando la espalda contra las enormes puertas de madera, a la par que unía sus rodillas, ejerciendo la cantidad de presión y fricción adecuada entre sus muslos para acallar el palpitante tormento que la aquejaba desde el comienzo de la velada.

* * *

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, tras los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Sakura se dispuso a realizar la operación de Himari.

Tras pasar la noche en vela, la pelirosa llegó a la conclusión de que estaba siendo cobarde, o tal vez un tanto perezosa. Quizás solo iba a operar porque no tenía ánimos de enfrentarse a la familiar para decirles que, lamentablemente, había llegado el momento en que Himari partiera.

Al abrir el cráneo de la niña, encontró una telaraña tumoral; algunas zonas de cerebro y sus vasos sanguíneos necrosados, de modo que no había mucho por hacer.

Mientras ayudaba a suturar el cuero cabelludo, se reprimía a si misma por haber accedido a realizar la intervención. Himari no iba a curarse.

Luego de abandonar el quirófano, optó por reunirse con la familia de la niña en una de las habitaciones destinadas para dar las malas noticias; el personal del hospital se refería a estas como la sala de sentencias, puesto que solo en ocasiones especiales se delegaba a los pacientes y acompañantes a ese sitio.

—Me temo que la operación no servirá de mucho— masculló, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse calmada. No se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, aquella situación la había sumergido en una encrucijada de sentimientos encontrados—, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda lo inevitable.

La madre dejo escapar un profundo sollozo, tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto, al igual que el padre de la chica, quien procuraba no fragmentarse.

Sakura dio un respingo asustado al notar la mano de la mujer entrelazarse con la suya; con lágrimas en los ojos, y la voz entre cortada dijo:

—Debió ser complicado para usted operarla, sabiendo que serviría de poco— ligeramente estrujo su mano—, pero quiero que sepa que estamos profundamente agradecidos. Los demás médicos se negaron a escucharnos. Sé que mi hija va a morir… solo quiero más tiempo con ella, eso es todo.

—Con un poco de suerte tal vez consiga unos meses más— dijo en un intento de suavizar el golpe; encontrando un equilibrio entre la realidad y la esperanza.

Minutos después, abandonó la pequeña habitación, dejando a la familia postrados en el sofá, manteniendo una charla casual.

Mientras recorría el pasillo del hospital en penumbra, se maravilló con la linda mañana de verano que se vislumbraba a través de uno de los ventanales, tornando el ambiente anodino del sanatorio en uno ligeramente esperanzador.

Se resguardó en el cuarto de suplementos, permitiéndose derramar unas cuentas lágrimas en pos a su fracaso.

Escuchó un ligero andar en el exterior, mas no le prestó atención. Necesitaba lamentarse lo suficiente antes de encarar sus deberes.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, dirigió sus fanales esmeraldas a la persona recién llegada, percatándose que se trataba de Itachi.

Dubitativo, el azabache cerró la mampara tras de sí, examinándola de pies a cabeza.

—No debiste permitir que lo hiciera— reclamó ella; la voz entrecortada por el llanto. Poco le interesaba si Itachi la contemplaba en ese estado, se sentía furiosa, impotente.

—Hiciste lo que consideraste apropiado — sentenció, vedando los pensamientos de la pelirosa—, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

Era curiosa la forma de obrar del destino. Semanas atrás le había dicho algo similar a Itachi para brindarle consuelo, procurando disipar la culpa que recaía sobre sus hombros a causa de los fallos. Ahora, era él quien acudía a su rescate, consciente del torrente de emociones que la coyuntura desataría.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al notar el liviano peso de una mano sobre su hombro, y sin dudarlo, viro sobre sus tobillos para encararlo.

Itachi no dijo nada, limitándose a guardar silencio. Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, el azabache la envolvió en sus brazos. Instintivamente, le rodeó la cintura, ocultando el rostro entre el espacio disponible entre su hombro y cuello, acoplándose perfectamente a su cuerpo.

—La vida sin esperanza es completamente difícil, Sakura— susurró en su oído, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Sin embargo, con cuanta facilidad consigue la ilusión, volverlos necios a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que es uno de los capítulos más extensos hasta el momento. Estaba emocionada de llegar a este punto de la historia, porque considero que es una pauta en lo vendrá.
> 
> Ojala hayan disfrutado del capitulo tanto como disfrute yo al escribirlo. 
> 
> Solo me queda agradecerles por su paciencia y el tiempo que dedican a leer este fic, asi como dejar un review, en verdad, todo esto me motiva a continuar escribiendo. 
> 
> Sin nada más que añadir, esto es todo por el momento, espero regresar pronto con una actualización. 
> 
> Donde quiera que se encuentren les mando un fuerte abrazo y los mejores deseos en estos tiempos difíciles. 
> 
> Nos leemos hasta la próxima
> 
> Shekb ma Shieraki anni

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que la primera entrega de esta historia haya sido de su agrado.  
> Mil gracias por leer.  
> Sin nada más que añadir, espero regresar pronto con otro capítulo. 
> 
> ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!
> 
> Shekb ma Shieraki anni


End file.
